Krypter et le mystère de l'île des vivosaurs
by FireKatniss2468
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'île des vivosaurs, mais pas tout le monde connait le secret de celle-ci. Krypter est un nouveau fossil fighter arrivé sur l'île. Plus tard il découvre le secret de l'île et ensuite la guerre éclate. Alors Krypter embarque dans une aventure reliée aux dinaurians et aux fossil fighter. Va-t-il gagner ou perdre la bataille?
1. Le commencement

**Salut! C'est ma première fanfic dans cette catégorie, donc j'espère que vous allez l'aimez! Je ne «own» pas _Fossil Fighter_, ni les personnages (sauf le personnage principal Krypter que j'ai inventé). Je suis juste une fille qui a adoré le premier jeu de _Fossil Fighter_. **

**L'histoire va ressembler un peu à celle du vrai jeu, mais ça ne va pas être exactement la même, bien sûre. J'ai twisté l'histoire et j'ai mis plus de suspense que dans le vrai jeu. Il ne va pas avoir de Gunhash mais la plupart des personnages vont êtres là. Je vais utiliser dans mon histoire les noms anglais des sites où creuser (dig site), des personnages, des vivosaurs, et je vais utiliser le nom anglais de «fossil fighter». J'espère que vous allez apprécier! Donc donner des reviews et notez favoris!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Le capitaine Travers me dit :

- N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse journée?

Je réponds :

- Oh oui!

Aujourd'hui il y a un ciel sans nuages et un gros soleil pour nous réchauffer et nous éclairer. C'est définitivement le capitaine le plus gentil et bavard que je connais. Cet homme est environ dans la trentaine et il a de courts cheveux bruns. Il a des yeux bleus pâles et il porte son chapeau bleu de capitaine. Oh, mais j'ai oublié de ME présenter!

Mon nom est Krypter et j'ai 13 ans. Je suis de taille moyenne, j'ai des yeux bruns et de courts cheveux noirs. Je suis assez énergétique mais je suis aussi débrouillard. J'adore les aventures et je suis très curieux. Je suis aussi un fan des dinosaures, donc c'est pour cela que je suis sur le bateau qui se dirige vers l'île la plus populaire des dinosaures : Vivosaur island. Pour une raison inconnue, il y a une tonne de fossiles là-bas. Tous ceux qui se rendent sur l'île veulent soit devenir un Fossil fighter professionnel, soit en apprendre d'avantage sur les dinosaures/vivosaurs. Moi je suis venu pour les deux raisons. Je veux devenir un des meilleurs fossil fighter du monde!

Un vivosaur est un dinosaure qui est revit d'un fossile et qui a des abilités spéciales. Le nom d'un vivosaur est le raccourci du nom du dinosaure (ex: Altispinax= Spinax). Tu peux faire des batailles avec les vivosaurs et tu peux échanger les fossiles de ces vivosaurs avec tes amis! Bon maintenant revenons à ce voyage vers l'île.

Comme je disais, c'est le capitaine le plus gentil et bavard que je connais. Depuis le début du voyage, il n'arrête pas de me dire des commentaires à propos de l'île (et de la température). Le capitaine Travers est aussi très curieux. Il me demande toutes sortes de questions à propos de moi, de ma famille, etc. Il est trop curieux à mon goût, mon intuition me dit qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être... En tout cas. Oh, j'aperçois l'île droit devant nous! Le capitaine dit:

- Nous sommes arrivés!

La bateau s'accoste pour me laisser débarquer et ensuite il repart. Deux jeunes femmes viennent ensuite à ma rencontre. L'une d'elles s'approche et s'incline avant de me dire:

- Bonjour! Bienvenue sur l'île des vivosaurs! Mon nom est Beth et elle est Sue (ensuite l'autre madame s'incline). Êtes-vous venu ici pour devenir un fossil fighter?

J'acquiesce. Beth continue:

- Bien, alors dirigez-vous vers le centre des fossiles qui est situé droit devant vous. Ensuite la réceptionniste va vous dire quoi faire. À plus tard!

Elle me montre un grand bâtiment avant de s'éloigner avec Sue sur ses talons. Donc je suis ses directions et je commence à marcher vers le centre des fossiles.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, j'aperçois la receptionniste et je me dirige vers elle. Elle me salue et me dit:

- Bonjour, mon nom est Wendy, êtes-vous nouveau? Vous voulez devenir un fossil fighter?

Je hoche ma tête. Elle continue en disant:

- Alors allez rencontrer le professeur Diggins, il est dans la salle de nettoyage, et pour vous rendre là vous devez prendre l'ascenseur situé à votre droite.

Je la remercie avant d'embarquer dans l'ascenseur. Quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvre sur une salle remplie de toutes sortes de machines ayant une technologie avancée, je me précipite dans la salle. Je suis émerveillé. Un homme environ dans la trentaine me voit et s'approche de moi. Il est un peu grand et il a une peau brune foncée. Il a des yeux pétillants de couleur turquoise et de courts cheveux de la même couleur. Il porte aussi des lunettes. Le professeur me tend la main avant de demander:

- Es-tu un fan des dinosaures voulant apprendre comment devenir un fossil fighter?

Je lui serre la main avant de répondre:

- Oh oui! Je veux devenir un des meilleurs fossil fighter du monde!

L'homme sourit et répond:

- Alors tu es venu au bon endroit! Je suis le professeur Diggins. Veux-tu que je te montre comment nettoyer les fossiles? Ensuite je t'expliquerai comment faire pour revivre un vivosaur.

- Oh oui s'il vous plait! Et mon nom est Krypter.

- Alors suis-moi Krypter.

Il commence ensuite à marcher vers une machine ayant l'apparance d'une grande télévision. Ensuite il m'explique comment faire pour nettoyer un fossile.

Un fossile a trois couches. Pour enlever les deux premières, il est préférable d'utiliser un marteau. Pour la dernière couche, tu utilises habituellement une perceuse pour ne pas abîmer le fossile. Tu as aussi une brosse si tu veux enlever la poussière et/ou les petits morceaux de roche. Tu as 90 secondes pour nettoyer un fossile. Il y une limite si tu abimes trop celui-ci, et si tu atteinds cette limite, alors tu perds le fossile pour toujours. Un fossile vaut des points, et il vaut plus de points s'il est bien nettoyé et pas trop abîmé. Plus il vaut de points, plus le vivosaur à qui le fossile appartient va être fort. Tu peux aussi faire une radiographie d'un fossile si tu veux savoir ce que celui-ci contient.

Pour revivre un vivosaur, tu dois avoir le fossile de la tête de ce vivosaur. Ensuite, tu déposes la tête par terre. Celle-ci va se transformer toute seule en un médaillon, et sur ce médaillon il va y avoir l'image du vivosaur dont la tête appartient. Si tu as d'autres parties du corps de ce même vivosaur, comme les bras, les jambes, etc, alors tu mets cette partie par terre et tu mets le médaillon du vivosaur à côté de la partie. Ensuite celle-ci va s'intégrer toute seule au médaillon et le vivosaur de ce médaillon va être plus fort. Si tu as d'autres parties du corps d'un vivosaur avant sa tête, tu ne peux pas revivre ce vivosaur avant d'obtenir la tête de celui-ci.

Le professeur me dit ensuite:

- As-tu tout compris?

J'acquiesce. Il me dit ensuite:

- Bien alors! Maintenant veux-tu revivre ton premier vivosaur?

- Oui!

- Tiens, voici un fossile (il me tend une roche de taille moyenne). Utilise tout ce que je t'ai appris pour bien nettoyer ce fossile. C'est une tête à l'intérieur, donc ce sera ton premier vivosaur! Prêt? Alors tu peux commencer.

Je commence a enlever les deux première couches avec le marteau...

Après 85 secondes, j'ai fini. Le fossile a quelques égratinures, mais pas tant que ça. J'ai réussi à enlever toute la terre et roche du fossile! Le professeur Diggins me dit:

- Wow, très impressionant, et en plus c'est la première fois que tu nettoies un fossile! Ce fossile vaut... 95 points! Tu m'étonne vraiment Krypter! Je suis persuadé que tu seras un des meilleurs fossil fighter. Maintenant mets la tête sur le plancher.

J'obéis. La tête commence à rapetisser, ensuite elle change de couleur et forme. Maintenant la tête est un médaillon! Je le prends dans ma main. Sur le médaillon, il y a l'image d'un vivosaur gris et vert avec de longues pointes sur le dos. C'est un vivosaur bipède. Il a aussi deux grosses machoires remplies de petites dents pointues. Sur le bas du médaillon, en petites lettres, c'est écrit: Spinax.

Le professeur dit ensuite:

- Voici Spinax. C'est l'un des premiers vivosaurs qu'un fossil fighter obtient. Pour le moment, il est seulement au niveau deux. Trouve ses autres parties et fait des batailles avec Spinax et il deviendra plus fort. Bon, je crois que tu en a assez appris pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux te rendre à l'hotel qui est le bâtiment situé à droite du centre des fossiles. Là-bas tu t'enregisteras et tu demanderas au réceptionnaire pour la clé de ta chambre. Demain matin tu pourras revenir et je t'expliquerai la prochaine étape pour devenir un fossil fighter officiel. On se voit demain!

Je le remercie pour son temps. Ensuite je mets le médaillon dans mon sac à dos, je sors du centre des fossiles et je me dirige en marchant vers l'hôtel.

Arrivé là-bas je me présente au receptionniste et ensuite celui-ci me donne la clé de ma chambre. J'ai la chambre G-2-3. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'ascenseur et je commence à chercher ma chambre. Celle-ci est située au deuxième étage, la troisième porte à gauche. J'entre dans la salle et je mets mon sac sur le lit. Dans mon sac, j'ai des vêtements et mon médaillon de Spinax. J'ai aussi une bouteille d'eau et une centaine de dollars si je veux acheter de la nourriture et/ou autres choses. La chambre est assez chic, il y a une télé en face du lit et à côté de celui-ci il y a un balcon avec une vue sur la mer. Il y aussi une salle de bain avec un lavabo et un bain et une petite cuisine. La salle est un peu décorée de portraits de vivosaurs et dinosaures. Sur mon lit il y a le journal quotidient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester sur l'île, mais je sais que ça va être pendant plus qu'une semaine. Au moins j'ai une belle chambre, mais j'ai le pressentiment que mon séjour ici ne sera pas de tout repos. Je sors sur le balcon pour regarder le soleil se coucher, après je mets mon pijama et je monte dans mon lit. Aussitôt que ma tête touche l'oreiller, je m'endors.

* * *

Mais quand Krypter était sur le balcon, il n'a pas vu le personnage habillé tout en noir qui l'observait d'un buisson avec une paire de longues vues. Quand il baisse celles-ci de son visage, tu peux voir ses yeux bleus pâles qui brillent à cause de la réflexion de la lune sur ceux-ci. Quand Kypter retourne à l'intérieur de sa chambre, l'inconnu aux yeux bleus commence à s'éloigner discrètement vers le parc...

* * *

**Pis avez-vous aimé? J'ai essayé de rendre le premier chapitre le plus intéressant possible. Essayez de deviner qui est le mystérieux personnage qui espionnait Krypter...**


	2. L'inscription et la bataille

**Salut! Désolé si la description des batailles est un peu mélangeante. C'est un peu** **compliqué de décrire les batailles dans ce jeu. J'espère que vous allez aimé! Reviewer, notez favoris, followez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je me réveille vers 9h30 environ. Je regarde à l'extérieur par la porte en vitre séparant la chambre du balcon. Il y a un gros soleil dehors avec un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages. La journée s'annonce belle! Je me lève et je prends une douche avant de me brosser les dents et de m'habiller. J'enfile un tee-shirt de couleur bleu marin avec une paire de bermudas de couleur brune. Je mets aussi une paire de gants en cuivre. Ensuite je remplis mon sac des choses dont j'aurai besoin aujourd'hui, comme ma bouteille d'eau, mon médaillon de Spinax et un peu d'argent (20$ environ). Après je sors de la chambre et je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. En route j'aperçois sur une porte une plaque en métal qui est gravée:

_«Seul celui qui aura battu C.B. et qui aura la clé du T-Rex pourra découvrir Le Secret et vaincre celui qui voudra notre fin.»_

Bizarre. Je cogne à la porte. Une voix d'homme répond (sans pour autant ouvrir la porte):

- Oui?

Je dis:

- Qu'est-ce que l'inscription sur votre porte signifie?

- Quel est votre niveau de fossil fighter?

- Je n'ai même pas encore de permis pour être un fossil fighter!

- Alors va-t-en. Tu n'as pas le droit de connaitre Le Secret. Seul un garçon né fossil fighter professionel venu de loin, ayant de courts cheveux noirs et ayant 13 ans a le droit de savoir Le Secret. Reviens me voir quand tu seras au moins rendu au niveau 6. Ne me reparle plus avant que cela arrive. Et n'oublie pas, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

- ... Ok...

Ensuite je m'éloigne vers l'ascenseur, la tête remplie de questions. Qui était cet homme? Qui était ce C.B. dans l'inscription? Quelle est cette clé de T-Rex? Quel est le secret dont l'homme parlait? Qui veut notre fin? Et que voulait-t-il dire par les apparences sont trompeuses? Je décide d'en avoir le coeur net donc rendu au premier étage je demande au réceptionnaire qui est cet homme. Il me répond:

- Personne n'en est vraiment sûre. Certains disent que c'est un homme fou, d'autres disent que c'est un homme très vieux mais aussi très sage et qu'il connait une prophétie qui pourra nous sauver. Moi je crois que l'homme délire, comme la plupart des gens. Il ne sort presque jamais de sa chambre, et il nous empêche aussi d'y rentrer, même si c'est seulement pour nettoyer sa chambre. Cest l'homme le plus bizarre que je connais...

Pendant une fraction de seconde je pense à dire au réceptionnaire ce que l'homme m'a révélé, mais à la fin j'y renonce. Quelque chose me dit que ce petit secret devrait reste entre moi et l'homme. Je remercie le réceptionnaire et ensuite je vais prendre mon déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Après que j'eus terminer de manger, je sors de l'hôtel et je me dirige vers le centre des fossiles.

Arrivé là je demande à la réceptionniste où est le professeur Diggins. Elle me répond qu'il est dans son bureau, qui est derrière la porte située à ma gauche. Je la remercie avant de prendre cette direction. En entrant dans le bureau (qui est un vrai bordel), j'aperçois le professeur qui est en train de fouiller dans ses papiers. Celui-ci lève la tête et me voit. Il dit ensuite:

- Mon bureau n'est habituellement pas dans cet état, mais en tout cas. Bon, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre comment faire des batailles de vivosaurs. Es-tu prêt?

Je réponds:

- Oui.

- Alors suis moi. Nous allons aller nous pratiquer dans le parc. As-tu ton médaillon de Spinax?

- Oui.

- Bien, suis moi alors.

Et il sort de son bureau. Je le suis. Ensuite nous nous dirigeons hors du centre des fossiles. Rendu à l'extérieur Diggins tourne vers la gauche et commence à marcher tout droit. Nous passons à côté de l'hôtel et ensuite nous arrivons dans le parc. C'est un endroit très verdoyant. Il y a quelques personnes dans le parc et tu peux voir la mer au sud. C'est un parc très bien entretenu! Le professeur marche vers le centre du parc, où il n'y a rien sauf l'asphalte. Il me dit ensuite:

- Voici notre champs de bataille. Mets ton médaillon à terre et dit _Spinax je t'appele!._

Je fais ce qu'il me demande. Le médaillon commence à trembler et ensuite un gros dinosaure identique à l'image sur le médaillon apparait. Il est en position de combat, prêt à executer tout ce que je vais lui demander. Je suis estomaqué. Un vrai vivosaur, en chair et en os! Le professeur dépose un médaillon sur le sol et dit ensuite:

- _Stego je t'appele!_

Un gros dinosaur vert apparait. Un éclair orange mince le traverse horizontalment de la tête à la queue. Ce vivosaur n'est pas bipède. Il a deux rangées de plaques dorsales rouges sur le dos. Il a aussi une queue recouverte de pointes. Le professeur commence alors à m'expliquer comment me battre avec des vivosaurs.

Tu peux seulement utiliser trois vivosaurs en même temps dans une bataille. Chacun peut seulement attaquer une fois par tour. Quand tu attaques tu enlèves les vies d'un vivosaur ou/et tu le mets endormi, empoisonné, etc. Il y a différentes sortes d'attaques, et tu peux attaquer ou tu peux te défendre. Chaque vivosaur a ses propres attaques. Tu dois utiliser des points FP pour attaquer ou te défendre, et tu en obtiens un certain nombre à chaque tour. Parfois si tu veux dans une bataille tu peux passer ton tour et ne rien faire.

Dans une bataille de vivosaurs, il y a trois positions : AZ (zone d'attaque), EZ (zone d'évasion) et SZ (zone de support). AZ est le milieu du trio, et SZ est chaque position à côté (droite et gauche) du vivosaur AZ. EZ est derrière la position AZ. Donc il y a un vivosaur AZ et les deux autres sont à la position SZ, tandis qu'aucuns sont à la position EZ. Presque tous les vivosaurs ont des effets supports, et si tu mets ces vivosaurs à la position SZ leurs effets supports vont affecter le vivosaur AZ, par exemple ça peut augmenter ou diminer la force d'attaque du vivosaur AZ. Mais certains effets supports peuvent augmenter ou diminuer les compétences du vivosaur à la position AZ de ton opposé. Chaque vivosaur a quatre «compétences»: La force de les attaques, sa défense, son évasion et sa précision. Les effets supports affectent ces compétences. Si tu veux tu peux aussi échanger le vivosaur à la position AZ avec un des vivosaurs à la position SZ. Alors ce dernier devient le vivosaur à la position AZ tandis que l'autre vivosaur est maintenant dans la zone EZ (zone d'évasion), où il ne peut rien faire (et où il ne peut pas être attaqué). Après un tour il va changer tout seul de position à la position SZ ou il y avait aucun vivosaur. Un vivosaur AZ peut attaquer n'importe lequel vivosaur de son opposé, sauf celui qui est à la position EZ, s'il y en a un. Certains vivosaurs sont meilleurs à la position AZ que SZ, d'autres le contraire.

Chaque vivosaur a un élement. Il y en a cinq: feu, eau, air, terre et neutre. Chacun a un avantage et un désavantage, sauf l'élement neutre. C'est comme un cercle, l'eau bat le feu, le feu bat la terre, la terre bat l'air et l'air bat l'eau, tandis que l'élement neutre est au centre du cercle, où il est... Neutre. L'avantage ou le désavantage contre un vivosaur va augmenter (ou diminuer) la force de l'attaque du vivosaur. Par exemple, il y a un vivosaur d'eau et un vivosaur de feu. Si ce dernier attaque le vivosaur d'eau, son attaque ne va pas être forte, car il a un désavantage. Mais si le vivosaur d'eau attaque le vivosaur de feu, son attaque va doubler car il a un avantage.

Le professeur me dit:

- Bon, je comprends si tu n'as pas tout compris, car c'est beaucoup d'informations en même temps. Donc tu peux être honnête, es-tu prêt à faire une bataille de vivosaurs?

Je réponds:

- Je crois que oui. Si j'ai des questions je te les demanderai.

- Bien. Alors tu es prêt? Commencons!

Et nous commencons la bataille. Spinax commence avec l'attaque offensive _S__pinax fang._ Ça l'envève environ le tier des vies de Stego. C'est maintenant au tour de ce dernier, qui fait l'attaque _Spike tail._ Ça l'enlève le quart de des vies de Spinax. Ensuite celui-ci fait la même attaque qu'avant. Maintenant il reste seulement le tier des vies de Stego. Celui-ci refait alors la même attaque que tout à l'heure, ce qui enlève un autre quart des vies de Spinax. Il lui reste la moitié des ses vies. Spinax fait une dernière fois _Spinax fang_, ce qui achève Stego. Il disparait. J'ai gagné!

Le professeur Diggins dit ensuite:

- Eh bien, tu apprends vite! Mais c'est plus compliqué quand tu as plus qu'un vivosaur dans la bataille. Bon, maintenant que tu sais comment te battre, tu devrais essayer d'obtenir ton permis de fossil fighter. Tu peux le faire aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est ton choix.

Je réponds:

- Je le ferai demain, je veux prendre le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Donc où faut-il que j'aille pour obtenir mon permis?

- Demain matin tu pourras aller au stade des fossiles, qui est le grand bâtiment à gauche du centre des fossiles. Là-bas tu parleras à la receptionniste et elle va te dire quoi faire ensuite. Tu reviendras me voir quand tu auras obtenu ton permis. Bonne chance!

Je le remercie pour tout et ensuite je me dirige vers l'hôtel. En route je croise une vieille dame assise sur un banc qui me fait signe d'approcher. Elle porte une robe à fleurs et un chapeau de paille. Elle a des cheveux gris pâles et des yeux mauves profonds (c'est la première que je vois cette couleur de yeux). La madame me dit d'une voix rauque, presque masculine:

- Oh! Mais es-tu un petit garçon voulant devenir un fossil fighter? Mon fils aussi voulait, et maintenant c'est l'un des meilleurs fossil fighter!

Je réponds:

- Oui, je veux devenir un fossil fighter moi aussi. Qui est votre fils?

- C'est hum, euh... Roger... Lafleur. (elle rajoute ensuite rapidement) Tu ne le connais pas, il a déménagé de l'île il y a longtemps.

- Mais n'avez vous pas dit qu'il était un fossil fighter?

- Oh, mais regarde l'heure! Je ferai mieux de retourner chez moi. On se verra peut-être un autre jour. Au revoir!

Et elle s'éloigne en marchant vers l'hôtel. Car je me rends au même endroit, je la suis, mais de loin. Rendue à l'hôtel, elle regarde discrètement derrière elle et ensuite elle commence à courir vers le stade des fossiles. Elle le dépasse et ensuite elle continue de courir. Je ne me suis jamais rendu là, donc je n'ai aucune idée où elle va. Hum... Je n'ai jamais vu une vieille madame courir vite comme cela. La phrase du vieux monsieur me revient en mémoire «Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses». Je me fait comme promesse de me rappeler de les yeux de cette madame. Je retourne à l'hôtel et ensuite je vais dans ma chambre me coucher.

* * *

Une voix d'homme dit:

- Il n'a pas encore son permis. Mais il est très doué dans les batailles.

Une autre voix d'homme répond:

- Je sais. Ça ne va pas être facile de le vaincre. Mais je serai toujours de ton côté pour te supporter. Nous devrions continuer de le surveiller de loin, pour voir ses progrès. Et quand il sera un peu plus fort, nous le piégerons.

- Bonne idée, mais nous devrions le faire tout de suite vu qu'il n'est pas fort. Il le veut mort, en état de K.O.

- Oui mais sinon ce sera trop facile. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous l'aurons en temps voulu. Et plus tard il a dit qu'il nous envoirait des renforts. Tu verras, nous le vaincrons...

* * *

**Qui sont les deux personnages? Vous le découvrirez dans les chapitres à venir!**

**Donc donnez des reviews, ça m'aide toujours et ça m'encourage à continuer!**


	3. Rosie

**Bonne lecture!**

Je me réveille à la même heure qu'hier. Je fais la même routine aussi, je prends ma douche, je me brosse les dents et je m'habille. Je mets un chandail à manches courtes vert et jaune et je mets un bermuda de couleur gris. Je mets aussi les même gants qu'hier. Je prépare mon sac et ensuite je marche vers la salle de réception. Je mange mon déjeuner au même endroit qu'hier. Après je sors de l'hôtel et je marche vers le stade des fossiles.

Le stade est assez grand. Il y a plusieurs bancs près de l'entrée et il y a aussi plusieurs étagères de livres de fossiles. Il y a même un musée! Donc arrivé là je me présente à la réceptionniste. Elle me dit:

- Oh, vous êtes le nouveau fossil fighter! Pour obtenir votre permis vous devez passer deux étapes, celle du nettoyage d'un fossile et celle de la bataille. En premier vous devez nettoyer un fossile et il doit valoir au moins 60 points. Pour commencer l'étape veuillez vous diriger vers la porte située à votre droite. Bonne chance!

Je me dirige vers la porte à ma droite. Derrière la porte il y a une petite salle où il y a un robot jaune en train de tenir un fossile. Le robot dit:

- Bonjour, voici le fossile que vous devez nettoyer. Vous avez 70 secondes. Les outils sont sur la table située derrière vous. Bonne chance!

Il me donne le fossile et ensuite il recule pour me laisser travailler. Je commence avec le marteau...

Après 70 secondes le fossile que j'ai nettoyé vaut 85 points. Le robot me dit:

- Bravo! Vous avez passé l'épreuve. Allez voir la receptionniste, elle va vous dire quoi faire après.

Je sors de la salle et je retourne voir la réceptionniste. Elle me félicite et me dit de retourner dans la même chambre qu'avant. Là-bas il va y avoir mon adversaire et il faudra que je le bats pour obtenir mon permis. J'écoute ses directives et je retourne dans la petite pièce de tout à l'heure. Là-bas il y a une fille d'environ mon âge en train d'attendre impatiemment. Elle a des cheveux, yeux et vêtement roses. Je la salue. Elle me dit:

- Bon, finalement! Ça t'en a prit du temps! Je m'appele Rosie et je serai ton adversaire. Mais croit moi je ne suis pas ici pour perdre.

Ensuite elle se retourne et elle passe les deux portes qui nous sépare du champs de bataille. Celui-ci est entouré d'estrades qui sont remplis de gens. Je suis Rosie. Ensuite nous commençons la bataille. Je mets mon médaillon à terre et je dis:

- _Spinax je t'appele!_

Mon vivosaur vert et gris apparait.

Rosie fait la même chose et dit:

- _Maia je t'appele!_

Un gros vivosaur bipède apparait. Il est rose pâle et blanc. Il a des notes de musique blanches gravées sur le dos. Sur sa tête il y a une petite couronne. Ça n'a pas du tout l'air d'un vivosaur agressif.

Spinax commence avec l'attaque _Spinax Fang_, ce qui enlève la moitié des vies de Maia. Ce dernier fait l'attaque _Dainty Punch_, qui enlève le tier des vies de Spinax. Celui-ci fait la même attaque que tantôt, ce qui tue Maia. Ensuite il disparait.

L'annonceur dit:

- Et Krypter est le gagnant!

La foule commence à applaudir. Je sors du terrain de bataille et je retourne voir la réceptionniste. Elle me félicite:

- Bravo! Vous êtes maintenant officielement un fossil fighter! Voici votre license.

Elle me tend mon permis. Il montre quel niveau je suis, mon nom, etc. Je la remercie. Quand je me retourne pour sortir du stade des fossiles, je vois Rosie assise sur un banc. Je m'approche d'elle. C'est elle qui commence à parler en disant:

- Bon jeu, on dirait que tu es meilleur que moi aux batailles. Mais je te battrai un jour. Je vais réessayer plus tard d'obtenir mon permis. Veux-tu qu'ensuite on aille ensembles chercher des fossiles dans Greenhorn Plains? C'est le premier site où creuser qu'un fossil fighter côtoie.

Je réponds:

- Ok. Tu viendras me voir quand tu auras ton permis. Je vais probablement être au centre des fossiles avec le professeur Diggins. Au fait, mon nom est Krypter.

- D'accord. À plus tard Krypter!

Et elle retourne voir la receptionniste. Ensuite je sors du stade et je me dirige vers le centre des fossiles. Je vais voir dans le bureau du professeur. Il est là en train de regarder quelque chose dans un livre. Quand il me voit il dit:

- Pis, as-tu ton permis?

Je le sors de ma poche et je lui tends. Il l'observe quelques secondes avant de me le rendre. Il dit ensuite:

- Beau travail! Bon, maintenant il faut que je te montre comment trouver des fossiles. As-tu déjà entendu parler des sites où creuser?

- Oui, Rosie m'en a un peu parlé.

- Ah, tu as rencontré Rosie! Elle a un caractère très flamboyant, comme tu l'as probablement déjà constaté.

- Oh oui. C'était elle mon adversaire.

- Et tu l'as battu. Savais-tu que l'île appartient à son grand-père, M. Richmond? Il est très riche.

- Non, je ne le savais pas. En tout cas. Plus tard elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait aller à Greenhorn Plains avec moi pour qu'on trouve des fossiles.

- Je vous accompagnerai. Comme ça je pourrai vous montrer comment trouver des fossiles.

- Elle est au stade. Peut-on y aller pour voir si elle a son permis?

- D'accord. Oh, j'ai oublié de te donner ça hier. Voici ton kit de fossil fighter. Il y a un marteau, une perceuse, et tout ce dont tu as besoin pour nettoyer un fossile. Il y a aussi tout ce dont tu as besoin pour trouver des fossiles, comme un radar et une pioche. Tu peux améliorer ton radar et avoir de nouvelles fonctions au magasin. Mais ça va te coûter de l'argent.

- Merci. Comment je fais pour obtenir de l'argent?

- Dans les sites où creuser il y a des roches, et tu peux les casser avec ta pioche pour obtenir un peu d'argent. Et quand tu bats un fossil fighter tu vas habituellement obtenir en récompense de l'argent. Aussi parfois il y a des bandits en liberté, et si tu les captures la police va te donner une récompense. Bon, on y va?

- Je vous suis!

Il glisse quelque chose dans son sac avant de sortir du centre des fossiles. Je le suis.

Arrivés au stade, on aperçoit Rosie qui est en train de parler à la réceptionniste. Je m'approche d'elle et je lui dis:

- Et, as-tu ton permis?

Elle me répond:

- Oui! La réceptionniste vient juste de me le donner. Regarde!

Elle me montre sa license. Je lui dis ensuite:

- Bravo! Bon, maintenant veux-tu aller à Greenhorn Plains? Le professeur Diggins va nous accompagner.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas de kit.

Le professeur s'approche de nous et dit:

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en ai apporté un quand j'ai su que tu venais avec nous. Tiens.

Et il lui tend le kit. Ensuite il dit:

- Bon, êtes-vous prêts? D'abord on y va.

Il commence à marcher hors du stade. Rosie et moi le suivons. Il marche vers Beth, qui est près de l'endroit où le capitaine Travers s'accoste avec le bateau pour laisser débarquer les nouveaux arrivants sur l'île. Diggins lui dit:

- Salut Beth! On voudrait aller à Greenhorn Plains.

- Bonjour. Oui, le bateau va arriver dans quelques minutes.

Quand il arrive, le professeur Diggins, Rosie et moi embarquons sur le bateau. Après 5 minutes environ, le bateau arrive à Greenhorn Plains. Nous débarquons. Ensuite le bateau repart. Greenhorn Plains est comme une forêt mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'arbres. Il y a aussi un peu de montages autour du site. Je me retourne et je demande au professeur:

- Donc maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Il me répond:

- Sortez votre radar. Toi aussi Rosie.

Nous faisons ce qu'il nous demande. Ensuite le professeur dit:

- Appuyez sur le bouton rouge. Voyez-vous les petits points verts sur l'écran? Ce sont tous des fossiles. Vous vous êtes le point blanc au milieu. Si tu bouges, les fossiles vont êtres à un différent endroit sur l'écran du radar. S'il y a un point vert près du point blanc, ça veut dire que vous êtes près d'un fossile. Ensuite vous utilisez votre pioche pour creuser et trouver les fossiles. Pour le moment vous pouvez seulement transporter 8 fossiles à la fois sur vous. Vous pouvez aller au magasin pour agrandir votre sac. Quand celui-ci est plein, allez au centre des fossiles pour nettoyer vos fossiles. Maintenant essayez de trouver des fossiles!

Rosie et moi commençons à chercher pour des fossiles. Après une dizaine de minutes environ, notre sac est rempli. Nous retournons voir le professeur. Celui-ci nous dit:

- Bravo! Maintenant vous savez comment trouver des fossiles. Vous pourrez revenir ici quand vous voulez. Vous pourrez explorer un site de plus quand vous monterez de niveau. Je vais retourner au centre des fossiles. Pour le moment, pratiquez vous dans des batailles et rendez vos vivosaurs plus forts jusqu'au prochain tournois qui vous fera lever de niveau. Bon, on va y aller pour que vous puissiez nettoyer vos fossiles.

Ensuite nous retournons au centre des fossiles. Arrivés là Rosie et moi commençons à nettoyer nos fossiles tandis que le professeur Diggins se dirige vers son bureau. J'ai obtenu quelques têtes, dont celle de V-Raptor et Goyle. V-Raptor est un petit dinosaure bipède. Il est gris, bleu et blanc. Il a de longues dents et griffes. Il a aussi de gros yeux ronds jaunes. Goyle n'est pas un vivosaur bipède. Tout son corps est de couleur bleu marin, mais il est recouvert d'épines rouges. Sa tête a une forme triangulaire. J'ai aussi les bras de chaqun de ces vivosaurs. J'ai les bras de Shanshan, mais je ne sais pas c'est quel vivosaur. Après qu'on eut terminer de nettoyer nos fossiles, Rosie retourne chez son grand-père tandis que je retourne à ma chambre d'hôtel. Avant de retourner chez elle, Rosie me dit:

- On se verra demain si tu veux. Voudras-tu rencontrer mon grand-père, c'est à lui l'île.

Je réponds:

- D'accord. Veux-tu qu'on se rencontre au parc demain à 10h00?

- Ok. À demain!

Et elle sort du centre des fossiles. J'attends un peu avant de sortir à mon tour. Je commence à marcher vers l'hôtel, je soupe là-bas et ensuite je vais me coucher dans ma chambre. Quelle journée!

Quand Krypter est entré dans l'hôtel, une ombre est sortie d'un buisson et s'est dirigée vers le parc. Il se retourne vers la lune. Ses yeux mauves profonds brillent à la lueur de la lune...

* * *

**Commentez quand vous voulez! **


	4. Vivian et le trio

**Bonne lecture! Appreciez!**

Je suis au parc. Il est maintenant 10h00 et je viens d'aperçevoir Rosie. Celle-ci se retourne. Elle me voit et dit:

- Allo! Pis, es-tu prêt pour aller voir mon grand-père? Woua, tu veux rencontrer mon grand-père avec cette tenue?

Je porte un chandail rouge et orange avec des bermudas bleus pâles. Je hausse un sourcil. Rosie dit ensuite:

- J'te blague! Bon, on y va? Suis-moi.

Elle se retourne et commence à marcher vers l'est. Je la suis. On arrive dans un endroit où il y a quatre bâtiments. Rosie me fait visiter l'endroit.

Le premier édifice est la maison de son grand-père, que nous allons visiter plus tard. Le deuxième est le poste de police. Là-bas il y a la prison et le bureau du chef de police. Ce sont les policiers qui gardent la paix sur l'île. Le troisième bâtiment est le magasin. À l'intérieur il y a quelques petites boutiques où tu peux acheter des choses. Et le dernier immeuble, qui est situé plus au sud de les trois autres bâtiments, est le dépôt d'ordures. C'est là que vont tous les objets inutiles, comme des outils brisés, des boîtes, etc. Le propriétaire n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Après qu'on eut visité ces trois bâtiments, on retourne vers la maison de son grand-père. Rosie me la fait visiter. À l'intérieur il y a plusieurs plantes exotiques, il y a même un petit ruisseau qui est traversé par trois petits ponts. Il y a aussi deux ascenceurs, un qui amène à la chambre à Rosie et l'autre débouche dans le bureau de M. Richmond. En premier on visite la chambre de Rosie. Ses murs sont d'un rose très pâle, tandis qu'elle a un plancher de bois. Son mobilier est composé d'un lit rose, de quelques commodes, d'un bureau rose, d'une chaise rouge et d'une petite table bleue. Il y a quelques cadres sur son bureau et il y a plusieurs toutous sur ses commodes et sur le plancher. Sa chambre a aussi un balcon. C'est un belle chambre, pour une fille. Ensuite nous visitons son grand-père et son office. Là-bas les murs sont de la couleur mauve pâle. Son mobilier est composé d'un divan jaune et orange, d'un petit aquarium, de plusieurs plantes exotiques et d'un bureau. M. Richmond est assis derrière ce bureau. Quand il nous voit entrer il dit:

- Ah! Bonjour Rosie. Qui est ce petit garçon?

Rosie répond:

- C'est mon ami, Krypter. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'essayais d'obtenir ma license de fossil fighter, mais j'ai perdu contre lui dans une bataille. Il est très bon. Krypter, voici mon grand-père, M. Richmond.

Je le salue avant de serrer sa main. Rosie continue:

- Bon, moi je vais aller m'améliorer pour que je sois prête pour le prohain tournois. À plus tard!

Et elle sort du bureau. M. Richmond me demande:

- Krypter, aurais-tu remarqué des évenements bizarres sur l'île dernièrement?

Je réponds:

- Non, pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi?

- Car certaines personnes prétendent avoir vu des ombres se faufiler à des endroits. D'autres disent avoir vu une personne prendre des photos en cachette. Mais personne n'a encore vu le visage de ces gens. Donc surveille les alentours et s'il te plait pourrais-tu aussi protéger ma petite Rosie? J'ai peur pour sa vie.

- D'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais surveiller votre petite-fille. Et je viendrai vous voir si je vois quelque chose de suspect. Bon, moi je vais aller à Greenhorn Plains trouver d'autres fossiles. On se verra une autre fois!

Et je sors du bureau. Ensuite je me dirige vers Beth. Je lui dis que je veux aller à Greenhorn Plains, elle me répond que le bateau va arriver dans quelques minutes. Quand celui-ci arrive, j'embarque dedans.

Arrivé à Greenhorn Plains, je descends du bateau. Je commence alors à chercher des fossiles. Je marche jusqu'au fond du site pour trouver d'autres fossiles. La dernière fois, quand j'étais avec Rosie, je n'ai pas été si loin que ça car il y avait beaucoup de fossiles au sud du site. Aujourd'hui il y en a moins. Donc je décide de chercher au nord. J'aperçois alors un gars, une fille et un chien qui parlent entre eux.

La fille est assez grande et a des yeux et cheveux bleus pales. Le chien peut marcher sur ses deux pattes arrières. Il porte un chapeau mauve et sa fourrure est de la couleur rose pâle et foncé. Le gars a de court cheveux jaunes et un looonnng nez.

Quand ils me voient, il s'approchent de moi. Ils portent un uniforme mauve avec un logo. Le logo a l'air de deux _b _majuscules un à côté de l'autre. Une fille s'approche et dit:

- Tu n'as pas le droit de passer par ici. C'est un espace privé du site.

Je réponds:

- Non, le site est à tout le monde. Bouge hors de mon chemin. Je veux trouver des fossiles.

- Non! Si tu veux passer, tu devras me battre dans une bataille de vivosaurs. Si je gagne, tu ne reviendras plus jamais ici. Si tu gagnes, on va partir. Moi, Vivian, je te défie de me battre dans une bataille de vivosaurs!

- J'accepte ton défi!

La bataille commence. J'ai intégré à mon équipe Goyle et V-Raptor. Je dépose mes médaillons et je dis:

- _V-Raptor, Spinax et Goyle je vous appele!_

Les trois vivosaurs apparaissent. Spinax est à la position AZ tandis que les deux autres vivosaurs sont à la position SZ. Goyle est en haut et V-Raptor est en bas. Vivianne met deux médaillons sur le sol et dit:

- _U-Raptor et Pachrino je vous appele!_

Deux vivosaurs apparaissent. U-Raptor ressemble un peu à V-Raptor, mais il est plus gros. Il est rouge, bleu, blanc et beige. Il a de longues griffes. Il a aussi des petits motifs de couleur bleu marin sur son corps. Il est à la position AZ. Pachrino n'est pas bipède. Il est de couleur vert mais sous différentes nuances. Il a deux cornes sur son museau et il a deux grosses étoiles beiges sur son dos. Tout son corps est aussi recouvert de motifs de camouflage militaire. Il est à la position SZ en haut de U-Raptor. Que la bataille commence!

C'est Vivianne qui commence. U-Raptor commence avec l'attaque _Raptor-Claw_. Il vise Goyle. Ça lui enlève la moitié de ses vies. Ensuite Spinax fait l'attaque _Spinax Fang_, ce qui enlève le tier des vies de U-Raptor. Après celui-ci fait la même attaque que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois-ci il touche Spinax. Ce dernier perd le quart de ses vies. V-Raptor attaque U-Raptor avec l'attaque _Veloci-Claw_. Il lui reste la moitié de ses vies. Ensuite U-Raptor attaque Goyle. Celui-ci disparait. Ensuite Spinax fait l'attaque _Spinax Fang_ contre Pachrino, ce qui lui enlève le tier de ses vies. Ce dernier vise ensuite Spinax avec l'attaque _Running Smash_. Il lui reste maintenant le quart de ses vies. Spinax attaque U-Raptor. Celui-ci meurt. Ensuite Pachrino fait l'attaque _Running Smash _contre V-Raptor. Il lui reste maintenant le tier de ses vies. Spinax attaque Pachrino avec _Spinax Fang_, maintenant Pachrino a seulement le quart de ses vies. V-Raptor l'achève avec l'attaque _Veloci-Claw_. C'est moi qui a gagné!

Vivian dit:

- Quoi?! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu contre un petit morveux! Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu vas nous voir. On file les gars!

Et elle s'éloigne. Le gars et le chien me regardent quelques secondes avant d'aller à sa poursuite. _Mais qui étaient-ils? _Je devrai aller le dire à M. Richmond. Avant de de me retourner, j'aperçois une montagne qui est drôlement fait, comme déformée. C'est dans ce coin que le trio me bloquait le passage. Je marche vers la montagne. Bizarre, on dirait que dans la montagne il y a une fente qui forme un rectangle. Un rectangle qui pourrait être la grandeur d'une porte. Je cogne sur le rectangle. J'entends comme un écho... Nan. Ce doit être mon imagination. Ensuite je fais quelques batailles avec d'autres fossil fighter pour améliorer mes vivosaurs. Maintenant Spinax est au niveau trois tandis que Goyle et V-Raptor sont au niveau deux. Après cela je retourne vers l'hôtel. Je vais dire demain à M. Richmond ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me couche dans mon lit.

* * *

Une voix d'homme dit:

- Il a presque découvert le passage, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'est douté de quelque chose. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a battu Vivianne! Ce n'est qu'un débutant! Ce gars m'étonne.

Une autre voix répond:

- Je sais, il est quand même impressionant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous l'aurons. Attendons qu'il soit rendu au niveau 4 avant de tendre notre piège...

* * *

**À chaque fois que vous entendrez deux voix d'homme parler à la fin, ce sont les memes à chaque fois, juste pour dire. Donc j'espère que vous avez aimé!**


	5. Le tournoi

**Presque tout ce chapitre parle du tournoi, donc il n'est pas très long. Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer!**

Piou! Pow! Piou! Pow!

Il y a des feux d'artifices près du stade des fossiles. Je m'approche (j'étais sur le seuil de la porte de l'hôtel). Un annonceur dit dans un microphone:

- Aujourd'hui il y a un tournoi destiné à TOUS les fossil fighter qui souhaitent lever de niveau. Les inscriptions commencent... Maintenant!

Alors une foule de gens se dirigent vers le stade. Je fais partit de cette foule. Je m'approche de la réceptionniste et je lui dis:

- Bonjour! Pourrais-je commencer mes épreuves pour monter de niveau?

La réceptionniste répond:

- Quel niveau êtes-vous?

- Niveau 1.

- D'accord. Vous pouvez commencer la première étape, celle du nettoyage. Veuillez-vous diriger vers la porte à votre droite. Bonne chance!

Je suis ses instructions et je vais dans la même salle qu'autrefois. Le même robot que la dernière fois me tend un fossile et dit:

- Vous avez 70 secondes pour nettoyer ce fossile et le faire valoir 65 points. Bonne chance!

Ensuite il recule. Je prends le marteau et je commence à briser la roche du fossile...

Après 70 secondes, le fossile vaut 80 points. Le robot jaune dit ensuite:

- Félicitation! Vous avez réussi l'épreuve. Allez voir la réceptionniste pour savoir ce que vous devez faire ensuite.

Je sors de la pièce et marche vers la réceptionniste. Elle me dit:

- Bravo! Vous avez passé l'épreuve. Maintenant vous devez gagner une bataille de vivosaurs pour monter de niveau. Retournez dans la chambre de tout à l'heure, votre adversaire vous y attend. Bonne chance!

Ensuite je retourne dans la petite pièce. Là-bas il y a le professeur Diggins... Le professeur Diggins?! Il s'approche de moi et dit:

- Salut Krypter! Même si je suis un professeur ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas comment me battre. Je serai ton adversaire pour te monter au niveau 2 de fossil fighter. Mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser la tâche trop facile!

Après il se retourne et passe les deux portes nous séparant du champ de bataille. Je le suis. Les estrades sont encore pleins de personnes. J'aperçois quelque chose qui capte mon attention. Dans les estrades, il y a un homme qui porte un accoutrement bizarre. Il porte sa casquette sur le côté pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage et son chandail et pantalon recouvrent tout son corps, donc tu ne vois pas une parcelle de sa peau. Mais je sens que sous sa casquette, son regard est braqué sur moi. Des frissons me traversent la peau. Ce doit être la nervosité. J'oublie rapidement cela et je mets mes trois médaillons à terre. Je dis ensuite:

- _Spinax, Goyle et V-Raptor je vous appelle!_

Mes trois vivosaurs apparaissent. Le professeur Diggins dit ensuite:

- _Stego, Nychus et Alectro je vous appelle!_

Les trois vivosaurs apparaissent. J'ai déjà vu Stego, mais pas Nychus et Alectro. Nychus est rose foncé et blanc. Il ressemble un peu à V-Raptor, Nychus est environ de la même grandeur et il est bipède lui aussi. Alectro est bleu et gris, mais ses yeux sont rouges. Son corps est recouvert de crystaux de tailles moyennes bleus. Sa tête et ses pattes sont grises. Il est debout sur deux pattes. L'annonceur dit:

- Que la bataille commence!

Spinax est à la position AZ tandis que Goyle et V-Raptor sont à la position SZ. V-Raptor est en haut tandis que Goyle est en bas. Stego est à la position AZ. Alectro est en haut et Nychus est en bas. Je commence. Spinax attaque Alectro avec _Spinax Fang. _Car Spinax a un avantage, Alectro perd la moitié de ses vies. Ensuite Stego fait _Spike Tail _contre Goyle. Celui-ci perd le tier de ses vies. Spinax fait la même attaque que tout à l'heure, ce qui achève Alectro. Ensuite V-Raptor attaque Stego avec _Veloci-Claw_, ce qui enlève un sixième de ses vies. Nychus fait l'attaque _Nychus Claw _contre Spinax. Il lui reste 3/4 de ses vies. Ensuite je passe mon tour. Ensuite Stego fait la même attaque que tantôt mais contre V-Raptor. Il reste seulement la moitié des vies de celui-ci. Après Spinax fait l'attaque _Spinax Combo_. Il vise Stego, et ça lui enlève la moitié de ses vies, donc maintenant il lui reste le tier de ses vies. Ensuite Nychus attaque Spinax avec _Nychus Claw_. Il lui reste maintenant la moitié de ses vies. Spinax fait l'attaque _Spinax Fang_ et achève Stego. Ensuite celui-ci disparait. Nychus bouge automatiquement à la position AZ. Les points FP du professeur Diggins montent au maximum, 150. Donc près Nychus attaque Goyle avec l'attaque _Nychus Venom_. Goyle meurt et disparait. Ensuite Spinax fait son attaque _Spinax Fang _et touche Nychus. Celui-ci perd le tier de ses vies. Ensuite j'échange la positon de V-Raptor avec celle de Spinax. Donc V-Raptor devient le vivosaur à la position AZ tandis que Spinax est à la position EZ, où il ne peut pas être attaqué. Ensuite Nychus fait l'attaque _Nychus Claw _contre V-Raptor. Il lui reste le tier de ses vies. Après V-Raptor attaque Nychus avec _Veloci-Claw_. Il lui reste la moitié de ses vies. Après le professeur Diggins passe son tour. Rendu à mon tour Spinax bouge automatiquement à la position SZ en haut de V-Raptor. Spinax fait l'attaque _Spinax Fang _contre Nychus. Il lui reste le quart de ses vies, et ensuite V-Raptor l'achève avec _Veloci-Claw_. Nychus disparait. Après l'annonceur dit:

- Et Krypter a gagné!

Alors la foule est en délire! Je sors du champs de bataille victorieux. Je retourne voir la réceptionniste. Cette dernière me dit:

- Bravo! Vous êtes maintenant promu au niveau 2 de fossil fighter. Passez moi votre permis de fossil fighter, je vais le modifier.

Je lui donne ma license. Elle change quelque chose et ensuite elle me redonne mon permis. Maintenant ça l'indique que je suis niveau 2. Je remercie la réceptionniste et je sors du stade.

Rendu à l'extérieur j'aperçois Rosie près de l'entrée. Elle me voit et dit:

- Bravo, tu es maintenant au niveau 2! J'étais dans les estrades pendant ta bataille. Tu étais vraiment bon!

Je réponds, embarrassé:

- Merci. Vas-tu essayer de monter au niveau 2 aujourd'hui?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire. On se verra plus tard!

Ensuite elle entre dans le stade des fossiles. Moi pour ma part je marche jusqu'à la maison de M. Richmond. Je veux lui dire ce qui c'est passé hier avec Vivianne, mais je ne vais pas lui dire à propos de la montagne car mes doutes ne sont pas encore confirmés. J'entre dans l'office de M. Richmond. Il me salue et dit:

- Bonjour Krypter! Pourquoi viens-tu me voir en ce si beau matin? Est-ce que Rosie est correcte? Elle est allée au tournoi pour être promue au niveau 2.

Je réponds:

- Bonjour M. Richmond! Oui, Rosie se porte bien. Elle est en train de faire le test. Je suis venu ici car j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre hier.

- Ah oui? C'est quoi?

- Connaissez-vous Vivian? Elle, un gars et un chien me bloquaient le passage à une partie de Greenhorn Plains. Ils disaient que c'était un espace "privé" du site. Ensuite il a fallu que je bats Vivianne dans une bataille de vivosaurs pour pouvoir passer.

- Vivian? Mmmm... Non, je ne la connais pas, mais son nom me dit quelque chose... Donc ils te bloquaient le passage? Et elle t'a menacé, cela vaut une amende. Je demanderai aux policiers de mener une enquête. Merci d'être passé me voir pour me dire cela.

- De rien!

Ensuite je sors de l'immeuble. Après je commence à marcher vers le centre des fossiles. Arrivé là je vais dans l'office du professeur Diggins. Celui-ci lève la tête de ce qu'il faisait et dit:

- Allo Krypter! Bonne bataille, tu t'es beaucoup amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

- Merci. Vous avez dit que je pouvais visiter un nouveau site où creuser chaque fois que je montais de niveau, donc est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux explorer un nouveau site?

- Eh bien tu t'es rappelé de ça? Oui, tu peux visiter un nouveau site, Knotwood Forest. Quand tu voudras y aller tu pourras aller parler à Beth et elle te dira quoi faire. Tu devrais maintenant aller te reposer, tu as eu une grosse journée!

- Oui, bonne idée. Bonne soirée et on se reparlera une autre fois!

Après je sors du centre des fossiles. Je me dirige vers l'hôtel. Rendu sur le seuil de la porte, je me retourne brusquement. J'aperçois une personne habillée tout en noir qui court vers le parc. Elle avait quelque chose dans ses mains. Ça l'avait la forme d'un cube et il y avait un petit cylindre sur un côté de l'objet... Une caméra...


	6. Le passage

**Désolée si ce chapitre a pris du temps avant d'être posté! La fin de l'école arrivait, les tests, les devoirs, je n'avais pas de temps pour écrire! Ensuite je suis allée chez mes cousins quand les vacances sont arrivés et là j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire. Anyway. Commentez et appréciez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

C'est le matin et je suis devant la maison des Richmond, prêt pour aller à Knotwood Forest. J'entre dans l'immeuble et je demande à un garde si Rosie est réveillée. Il me répond qu'elle est dans sa chambre en train de se préparer. J'attends Rosie dans la salle de séjour, et après quelques minutes elle sort de l'ascenceur. Elle me voit et s'approche de moi. (Elle a l'air surprise.) Elle me demande:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je lui réponds:

- Je suis ici pour t'accompagner à Knotwood Forest, bien sûre! Tu m'a invité à Greenhorn Plains, maintenant c'est mon tour. Et je sais que tu as réussi le test pour monter de niveau. Donc me voilà!

- O.K. d'abord. Je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Ensuite on se dirige ensembles vers Beth. Elle nous dit que le bateau qui nous transportera à Knotwood Forest devrait être ici dans quelques minutes. Elle avait raison. Quand le bateau arrrive, Rosie et moi embarquons dans celui-ci. Ensuite il part.

Arrivés à Knotwood Forest, on commence à explorer. Cet endroit est beaucoup plus sauvage que Greenhorn Plains. Il y a plus d'arbres et c'est plus grand que le premier site où creuser. Tu peux parfois apercevoir des animaux qui se faufilent entre les arbres. Je me sens comme espionné, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. Nous commencons alors à chercher des fossiles.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, nos sacs sont pleins. On est rendu à l'endroit le plus profond de la forêt. J'aperçois une bosse sur le sol. J'enlève la terre et la poussière et le résultat est frappant. C'est une trappe! Si tu l'ouvres tu peux voir un passage qui a l'air de s'enfoncer dans la terre et qui est noir. Je regarde Rosie. Elle a l'air aussi surprise (mais plus excitée) que moi . Elle me dit, enthousiaste:

- On devrait l'explorer tout de suite! Peut-être que le passage va être rempli de fossiles rares et qu'il va nous mener vers un trésor! Laisse-moi passer en premier!

Elle me bouscule pour aller devant moi. Je la pousse à mon tour et je lui dis calmement:

- Chuuut! Pas trop fort! On ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un nous entend! On ne va pas y aller tout de suite, car nous ne sommes pas assez forts. Nous allons nettoyer nos fossiles, améliorer nos vivosaurs et ensuite revenir. Pas avant. Je veux y aller autant que toi moi aussi. Maintenant calme-toi un peu.

Elle me répond:

- O.K. monsieur le chef. On reviendra demain. Mais tu devrais couvrir la trappe pour ne pas que personne d'autre la voit.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ensuite nous retournons au centre des fossiles pour nettoyer les nôtres. J'ai obtenu la tête de S-Raptor. J'ai eu la tête et les bras de Venator et j'ai aussi découvert les bras de Nychus.

S-Raptor est un vivosaur bipède. Il est recouvert de rayures noires (comme un zèbre), et sous celles-ci il a une peau de couleur rouge. Par contre son ventre et sa machoire inférieure sont blancs-gris. Il a une taille moyenne et ses yeux sont d'une belle couleur or. Il est niveau 1.

Venator est un grand vivosaur bipède carnivore. Il est brun caramel mais son ventre est d'un bleu pâle/foncé. Il a des petits motifs ayant la forme d'un losange jaune sur ses pattes. Il a une sorte d'aileron palmé sur sa tête et sur son dos. Ses yeux sont d'une couleur bleu ciel. Venator est au niveau 3.

Après cela on s'est pratiqué avec d'autres fossil fighter de Knotwood Forest et Greenhorn Plains pour monter les niveaux de nos vivosaurs. À la fin de la journée nos dinosaurs se sont grandement améliorés! Nous nous donnons comme point de rendez-vous la trappe dans Knotwood Forest. Nous devons nous rencontrer là demain vers 9h30. On se souhaite bonne nuit et ensuite on va se coucher.

* * *

Je me réveille le lendemain vers environ 8h30. Ça me laisse assez de temps pour me préparer. Je commence par prendre ma douche, ensuite je m'habille et j'arrange mon sac pour la petite excursion. J'y mets mes médailles, de l'eau, mon kit pour creuser, etc. Je suis prêt vers 9h15. Je sors de l'hôtel et ensuite je me dirige vers le bateau qui va me transporter à Knotwood Forest...

J'arrive finalement au lieu de rencontre vers 9h25. Rosie est déjà là, trépignant d'impatiente et d'excitation. Lorsqu'elle me voit elle dit:

- Bon! C'était temps! On y va ou quoi?

Je réponds:

- Il n'est même pas encore 9h30! Ah, laisse faire. Bon, si t'es prête on peut y aller.

Je regarde autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un nous observe. Quand je suis sûr que la voie est libre je nettoie la trappe pour qu'elle devienne maintenant visible. Je l'ouvre et je dis à Rosie:

- Les dames d'abord!

Elle me sourit et passe devant. Ensuite je descends à mon tour et je ferme la petite porte derrière moi. Ouh là là! Il fait noir ici! Une chance que j'ai pensé à apporter quelques allumettes. J'en sors une de mon sac et je la frotte pour l'allumer. Ça fonctionne, mais on ne peut tout de même pas voir plus loin que deux mètres devant nous. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. On regarde autour de nous. Nous nous situons dans une sorte de passage souterrain, entièrement fait en terre. Ça me fait penser à des catacombes... Je dis alors:

- Bon, je vais aller en premier car c'est moi qui a l'allumette. J'espère que tu n'es pas une pouille mouillée!

Rosie répond, une pointe de défi dans ses yeux:

- Tu peux passer. Et non, je n'ai pas peur, juste pour te faire savoir!

Je sourit et je commence à marcher, Rosie me suivant de près...

* * *

Après environ une trentaine de minutes de marche, nous nous arrêtons. Nous avons trouvé aucuns fossiles (ce qui a rendu Rosie furieuse) et trésors. En plus c'était le même décor pendant tout le voyage, mais maintenant il y a une porte en bois située devant nous nous bloquant le chemin. Je tourne la poignée. Curieusement, ce n'est pas barré. Nous passons le seuil de la porte, et la nouvelle chambre nous laisse bouche bée. Cette salle et beaucoup plus luxueuse que le passage de terre d'où nous sortons. Le plancher est fabriqué de marbre blanc et les murs sont faits d'un matériel similaire à cela. Toute la chambre est de couleur beige, blanc et or. Il y a différents motifs incompréhensibles gravés sur les murs. Il y a aussi quelques babioles, comme des vases, des boîtes, des pots, etc., entassées dans des coins de la pièce. Et pour courronner le tout, il y a un énorme fossil d'ammonite debout au fond la salle. J'aperçois aussi un autre passage dans le mur situé en face de l'ammonite. C'est peut-être un autre chemin pour nous sortir de cet endroit.

Rosie et moi nous précipitons dans la chambre, émerveillés. Ensuite nous commençons à inspecter la pièce dans tous les moindres recoins à la recherche d'un trésor. C'est drôle, mais j'ai comme le présentiment d'être constament observé... Je me retourne. Rien. Je suis devenu paranoïaque. Soudain, Rosie s'exclame:

- Bizarre, il y a un petit bouton sur le mur...

- Non Rosie ne...!

Trop tard. Elle a déjà appuyé sur l'interrupteur. Tout à coup, la salle commence à trembler et, sortie de nulle part, une table émerge du sol au milieu de la chambre. Une grande clé siège sur le meuble. Je m'approche et je l'examine. La clé est entiérement fabriquée en or (pur, d'après moi) et le manchet a la vague forme d'une tête de dinosaur. Cette tête me rappelle quelque chose... Ah oui! Je l'ai déjà vue dans un musée! C'est une réprensentation de la tête d'un T-Rex! Soudain la «prophétie» du monsieur me revient en mémoire:

« _Seul celui qui aura battu C.B. et qui possédera la clé du T.-Rex. pourra connaître Le Secret et vaincre celui qui voudra notre fin._ »

Ça doit être cette clé dont la prophétie mentionne! Je regarde encore un peu la clé, puis je la mets dans ma poche. Rosie me voit et dit:

- Qu'est-ce tu fais?! Moi ça ne me tente pas de vivre une vie d'une criminelle!

Je réponds:

- J'ai besoin de cette clé, le sort de l'humanité pourrait en dépendre! Je t'expliquerai plus tard. On devrait y aller avant qu'on se fait prendre...

Je n'aurai pas dû dire cela, car à ce moment le trio de Vivian et compagnie arrive en courant de l'autre passage que j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. Elle me voit et dit:

- Toi encore! (Elle aperçoit la clé dans ma poche de pantalon.) J'ai besoin de cette clé, donne-la moi! Rex, Snivels, occupez-vous de la fille, j'ai le gars!

* * *

**Désolée si que ça fini un peu sec, mais je vais envoyer le prochain chapitre dans peu de temps! Donnez votre opinion!**


	7. Digadig!

**Allo! Ce chapitre commence exactement après le précédent, donc ça se suit bien. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Vivian se précipite vers moi pour arracher la clé de mon pantalon, tandis que Snivels et le chien se dirigent vers Rosie. Je saute au bon moment pour l'éviter. J'ouvre mon sac et je sors trois médaillons de celui-ci. Ensuite je les lance au sol et je dis:

- _Spinax, Venator et Goyle, je vous choisi!_

Mes trois vivosaurs apparaissent. Goyle est à la position SZ du bas et Venator est en SZ du haut, tandis que Spinax est à la position AZ.

Vivian marmonne un «Si c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer...» avant de lancer ses trois médaillons et de dire:

- _Pachrino, S-Raptor et Megalo_, je vous appelle!

Les trois vivosaurs appraissent. J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de Pachrino et S-Raptor, mais pas de Megalo. Il a environ la même taille que S-Raptor et il est presque entièrement gris, mais son ventre est beige. Il n'a aucuns motifs sur lui et il possède deux gros yeux blancs ronds. Il se tient debout sur deux pattes. Pour être franc, je ne le trouve pas très beau. Mais bon. Tandis que je me bats avec Vivianne, Rosie fait la même chose avec Rex et Snivels. Que la bataille commence!

C'est Vivian qui commence. Pachrino est à la position SZ en haut, S-Raptor celle d'en bas tandis que Megalo est à la position AZ. Pachrino fait l'attaque _Running Smash_ contre Spinax, donc il fonce vers ce dernier et le frappe avec toute sa force. Spinax recule ensuite et il a l'air un peu assommé, car Pachrino a un avantage. C'est maintenant mon tour, donc j'ordonne à Venator de changer de place avec Spinax. Celui-ci bouge à la position EZ tandis que Venator prend sa place à la position AZ. Ensuite mon vivosaur brun fait l'attaque _Venator Bite_ sur Megalo. Venator saute sur Megalo et le mords sur le dos. Ce dernier recule, maintenant devenu plus faible qu'auparavant. Il a perdu un peu plus du tier de ses vies. Ensuite S-Raptor s'approche de Venator et le mord à la queue. Venator gronde et toise froidement S-Raptor. Celui-ci avait un avantage, donc Venator a perdu le quart de ses vies. Après ce dernier frappe encore Megalo avec la même attaque que tout à l'heure, donc maintenant il lui reste environ le quart de ses vies. Quand le tour de Vivian arrive, elle échange la position de S-Raptor et Megalo. S-Raptor devient le vivosaur à la position AZ tandis que Megalo bouge à la position EZ. Ensuite S-Raptor bondit sur Venator et referme ses machoires sur une de ses pattes. Après l'assaut mon vivosaur se retourne vers moi pour me fixer, probablement pour me dire qu'il est faible. Justement, à ce moment, Spinax revient en jeu et devient le vivosaur à la position SZ en haut. Donc je décide de mettre Venator à la position EZ et Spinax dans la zone d'attaque. Ensuite j'ordonne à Spinax de faire _Spinax Combo _contre S-Raptor. Donc mon vivosaur court vers S-Raptor, le mord au genou et ensuite il le frappe au dos. Le dinosaur rouge recule, faible. Il lui reste environ le tier de ses vies. Ensuite Megalo sort de la zone d'évasion et va à la position SZ en bas. Après Vivian dit à Pachrino de faire _Pachrino Combo_ contre Spinax. Le vivosaur de terre cours vers Spinax et le frappe au ventre et à la tête. Mon vivosaur est maintenant très faible, il lui reste seulement le quart de ses vies! Il faut que j'agisse, et vite! Finalement Spinax achève S-Raptor en le mordant sur le dos. Le vivosaur rouge ensuite disparait. Il me reste assez de FP pour que Goyle puisse faire une attaque, donc je lui ordonne de faire _Body Axe_ sur Pachrino. Goyle fonce vers Pachrino et le frappe au ventre. Il a un désavantage, mais il réussit tout de même à enlever un cinquième des vies de Pachrino. Ensuite celui-ci fait ensuite encore _Pachrino Combo _sur Spinax. Après mon vivosaur gris disparait et retourne dans sa forme de médaille. Je le ramasse. Ensuite Goyle bouge automatiquement à la position AZ. Venator revient dans la partie et va à la position SZ en haut. Je décide ensuite de mettre Venator à la position AZ et Goyle au EZ. Mon vivosaur carnivore mord ensuite Megalo à la tête, ce qui l'achève. Le vivosaur gris disparait ensuite. Il ne reste plus que Goyle et Venator dans mon équipe, et dans celle de Vivian il y a seulement Pachrino. Ce dernier fait ensuite _Running Smash _contre Venator. C'est un miracle qu'il ne meurt pas, mais il lui reste très peu de vies. Je décide de faire _Venator Combo_ sur Pachrino. Donc Venator mord Pachrino et ensuite il le frappe avec sa tête. Mon vivosaur brun est très puissant, donc il réussit à enlever deux tiers des vies de Pachrino. Il lui reste 2/15 de ses vies. Vivian achève mon Venator en disant à Pachrino de faire _Running Smash _contre lui. Venator disparait et redevient une médaille. Goyle, qui était dans la zone d'évasion, bouge tout seul à la position AZ. Il reste seulement Goyle et Pachrino dans la bataille. Goyle fait _Goyle Combo _sur le vivosaur opposé. Il fonce vers Pachrino et le frappe deux fois avec toute sa force. Ce dernier gémit et s'écroule, mort. Goyle a réussi même s'il avait un désavantage! Après quelques secondes Pachrino disparait. J'ai gagné!

Vivian recule, ébahie. Elle me crache:

- Pfffffff! Impossible que tu m'as battu! Tu dois avoir triché, mais j'en doute... Si j'ai des ennuis à cause de toi, tu vas me le payer!

Ensuite elle se retourne vers ses deux acolytes, qui ont laissé Rosie en paix. Elle a probablement gagné elle aussi. Vivian leur dit:

- Bande d'idiots! Vous êtes tellement incompétents que vous avez perdu contre une gamine! Bon, on se tire. (Après elle se retourne vers moi et me dit:) Croit-moi, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!

Ensuite le trio déguerpit en passant par le passage d'où ils venaient. Rosie s'approche de moi et me dit, outragée:

- Moi, une gamine! J'ai presque 13 ans! Si je pourrai, je ferrai avaler les paroles de cette fille en lui lancant une insulte bien plus pire! Pis ses compagnons étaient pourris en bataille de vivosaurs! Au fait, qui étaient-ils?

Je lui réponds:

- Pour être honnête, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je sais seulement leurs noms, je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont vraiment. Bon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

- Bonne idée, mais pourrait-on passer par le chemin où eux sont partis, ça ne me tente pas vraiment de retourner dans ce trou rempli de terre et d'araignées!

- O.K., d'accord.

On commence à marcher ensembles vers le passage. Un peu plus tard je remarque que nous sommes dans une sorte d'édifice, car plus nous avançons loin, plus nous devons descendre. Je crois qu'en tout i peu près cinq étages, et le décor est le même que la pièce de tout à l'heure. Mais au moins il y a des fossiles ici. Rosie et moi en trouvons chacun environ une dizaine, et ce sont des fossiles que nous avons jamais vus! Nous retrouvons finalement la lumière du jour après au moins une heure de marche. Mais là où nous débouchons ne ressemble pas beaucoup à Knotwood forest, mais plutôt à un petit village ayant des tipis à la place de des maisons.

Quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) ressemblant à un homme portant un costume d'oiseau nous aperçois et crit: (La chose peut parler?)

- Alerte, intrus sortant de la digadigamid!

C'est quoi une diganiga-... Je ne me rappelle même plus du nom. Je me retourne. Rosie et moi venons de sortir d'un bâtiment (j'avais raison) ayant la forme d'une pyramide. C'est la première fois que je vois cela. Rosie me regarde et me chuchote à l'oreille:

- Est-ce nous qu'il traite d'intrus? Parce-que si cet oiseau saurait qui est mon grand-père, il ravalerait ses paroles sur le champs!

Je lui dis sur le même ton:

- Oui, je crois que c'est nous. Je vais essayer de les faire résonner, mais si ça ne fonctionne pas tu interviendras, d'accord?

Elle acquiese. Nous nous retournons vers le village. Un homme se tient maintenant devant nous, avec une petite armée «d'oiseaux» derrière lui. Il porte l'accoutrement le plus étrange que j'ai vu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La peau de cet homme est de la couleur grise et il n'est pas très grand. Il porte une sorte de robe rouge lui allant jusqu'aux pieds. Il y a quelques petits dessins jaunes et bleus sur celle-ci. Ses cheveux (Ou est-ce une perruque?) ont une couleur ressemblant au turquoise. L'étranger porte sur sa tête une sorte de casque ayant l'apparence d'un fossile d'une tête d'un dinosaur (je ne pourrai dire lequel). Et pour finir son visage est recouvert de petits motifs rouges. Ah, il traine aussi avec lui une sorte de canne incrustée d'un joyau bleu et vert sur un bout. Je n'ai aucune idée de son âge. C'est assez compliqué à imaginer sans le voir.

L'homme se présente:

- Je suis le Chieftain du village digadig. Qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous dans la digadigamid, digadig?

Je n'ai pas compris la moitié des mots qu'il a dit, mais j'assume qu'il est le chef de ce village. Donc je lui réponds poliment:

- Bonjour, mon nom et Krypter et elle est Rosie. Nous avions découvert un passage débouchant dans votre pyramide et nous voulions seulement l'explorer. Nous ne voulions rien voler ou casser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'est cela dans votre poche, digadig?

- Ah, ça, c'est une longue histoire. Je, euh, ne voulais pas la voler, mais c'est juste que j'en ai vraiment de besoin. Voyez-vous, il y a une prophétie, et elle mentionne une clé, et...

- Vous connaissez la prophétie, digadig? ...Qui êtes-vous vraiment?

- Je suis seulement un nouveau fossil fighter venant de l'Amérique du Nord. Je...

- Tu dois être celui dans la prophétie, digadig! Viens, allons-nous asseoir et tu pourras tout me raconter en détails, digadig.

- Mais c'est juste que nous sommes assez occupés et... (Quelque chose dans les yeux de l'homme me dit que je peux lui faire confiance, donc je me reprends en disant:) O.K., d'accord. Je vais tout vous expliquer depuis le début.

Il nous accompagne vers une hutte grise plus gros que les autres, et il nous invite à y entrer. Rosie et moi nous exécutons. Ensuite il dit aux digadigs (dont je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est) que tout est sous contrôle, et ensuite les oiseaux (c'est comme cela que je vais les appeller) retournent à ce qu'ils faisaient avant que nous arrivions. Je regarde autour de moi. La tente est seulement illuminée par une chandelle, qui est déposée sur un petit bureau situé à côté d'un lit. Le tipi est rempli de plusieurs différentes sortes de babioles et d'antiquités appartenant au Chieftain. Après quelques secondes l'homme s'excuse:

- J'étais un peu brusque avec vous, digadig, car je croyais que vous faisiez partis du trio qui est sortit de la digadigamid en courant, digadig. Désolé. Mes digadigs ne les ont pas vu entrer dans le lieu sacré, digadig, mais on les a tous vu en sortir, et nous n'avons pas pu les attraper et les arrêter.

Je demande:

- C'est quoi un digadig?

Il me répond, amusé:

- Ce sont en quelques sortes mes serviteurs. Les habitants de ce village s'appellent comme cela, digadig.

Je dis ensuite:

- Ah! Maintenant ça fait plus de sens. Bon, vous voulez savoir ce que nous faisions dans votre pyramide? Voici.

Ensuite je lui explique depuis le début, en passant par la prophétie jusqu'au trio de Vivian. Rosie a probablement tout écouté, et quand j'ai fini mon réçit elle demande au Chieftain:

- Monsieur le Chieftain, sauriez-vous qui sont Vivian, Rex et Snivels?

Le Chieftain répond:

- Oui. Ce sont des bandits qui travaillent pour un homme dont je ne connais pas, digadig. Ils s'appellent les BB bandits. Ce sont eux que j'ai vu sortir de ma digadigamid. Ce trio est souvent impliqué dans des problèmes concernant l'île, digadig, comme des vols et etc. Je sais qu'ils habitent sur une île avec le reste des bandits et leur chef, mais je ne sais pas où cette île se situe, digadig. Ils ne sont pas très dangereux, mais cette Vivian peut être coriace, digadig. Ah, une autre chose que je sais! Dernièrement ce trio a souvent été aperçu sur l'île, et leur chef est en train de planifier quelque chose d'important et de secret, digadig, et je crois que c'est relié à vous. Donc surveiller vos arrières, digadig. Mais je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus. Ah, et pour la clé, (il se tourne vers moi) tu peux la garder, digadig. C'est un trésor appartenant à mon peuple, donc essait de la garder en bon état. Et je sais qu'elle va plus servir à toi qu'à moi, digadig.

Je répond:

- Eh bien merci. Bon, nous devrions partir, nous devons aller faire des choses. On reviendra vous visiter quand nous le pourrons.

- D'accord. Et je vous donne la permission d'aller dans la digadigamid quand vous le souhaitez, digadig. Ah, et Krypter, plus tard tu auras des choix difficiles à faire, mais n'oublie pas que le bon choix se situe toujours dans ton coeur, digadig.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez...?

Trop tard. En quelques minutes nous sommes mis à la porte du village. Je reconnais les alentours, nous sommes de retour dans Knotwood Forest. Rosie se tourne vers moi et dit:

- Eh bien, je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par des choix difficiles? Au moins on en sait plus à propos du trio de Vivian. Wow, quelle journée! En tout cas, moi je vais faire quelques batailles de vivosaurs, nettoyer mes fossiles, et ensuite je vais aller me coucher. Bon, on se voit demain Krypter!

Ensuite elle s'en va vers le port du bateau. Moi je reste là quelques minutes, soucieux. Qui est le chef des bandits? Est-ce la personne qui m'espionne dernièrement? Quelle est la chose dont il est en train de mijoter? Pourquoi est-ce relié à Rosie et moi? Quels sont les choix difficiles dont j'aurai à faire plus tard? Mais j'arrête d'y penser après quelques minutes car je commence à avoir une migraine. Ensuite je retourne moi aussi vers le centre des fossiles. Quand j'arrive devant les portes de l'édifice, des feux d'artifices explosent dans le ciel. Ensuite un annonceur dit, la voix provenant des hauts-parleurs à l'extérieur du stade des fossiles:

- Il y a un tournois destiné à tous les fossil fighter au niveau 2. Si vous gagnez vous monterez au troisième niveau! Les inscriptions sont au stade des fossiles. Elles commencent maintenant et vont se terminer demain matin vers 10h00. Bonne chance!

Un troupeau de gens se dirigent ensuite vers le stade des fossiles. Bah, je m'inscrirai demain, je suis trop fatigué. Ensuite pendant le reste de la journée j'ai nettoyé mes fossiles et j'ai fait des batailles de vivosaurs.

* * *

Une voix d'homme dit:

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a obtenu la clé du T-Rex! Cela va nous causer des problèmes... Et en plus il a battu Vivian une deuxième fois! Nous devrions engager des plus compétents qu'elle et ses deux compagnons.

Une différente voix d'homme répond:

- Je sais, ce gars ne va jamais cesser de m'épater. Sa coéquipière aussi n'est pas mal. Et non, n'engageons pas d'autres gens, car ils vont probablement demander le double du prix dont nous payons Vivian. Et nous ne sommes pas riches, mais quand nous aurons accompli notre mission il va nous récompenser avec beaucoup d'argent.

- Oui j'ai hâte! Demain Krypter va probablement monter au niveau 3. Quand allons-nous commencer notre plan?

- Sois patient, attendons encore un peu. Et le plan ne va pas échouer, car je crois que j'ai trouvé le point faible de Krypter...

* * *

**Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh! Suspense! Donc donnez votre avis! Long ou petit, ça ne derange pas!**


	8. Rivet Ravine

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sauf...**

**Bonne lecture!**

C'est le matin et je suis au stade des fossiles en train de m'inscrire pour le tournois. Je me suis réveillé vers 8h00 ce matin, donc j'avais assez de temps pour me préparer avant de venir ici. Je marche vers la réceptionniste et je lui dis:

- Bonjour! Je voudrai pariciper au tournois pour monter au niveau 3.

- D'accord. Puis-je voir ton permis s'il-te-plait?

Je lui prête ma license. Elle l'examine un peu avant de dire:

- Ah oui, Krypter. Tu peux aller vers la porte à ta droite pour commencer la première étape, celle du nettoyage.

Elle me redonne mon permis. Ensuite je marche vers la porte dont la madame m'a montré. De l'autre côté je rencontre le même robot jaune de la dernière fois. Il me tend encore un fossile et me dit:

- Bonjour! Pour réussir l'étape, vous devez nettoyer ce fossile et le faire valoir 70 points, et vous avez 70 secondes. Bonne chance!

Après il m'indique la table où je vais faire mon travail. Ensuite il s'éloigne pour me laisser en paix. Je me dirige vers la table et je commence. Le marteau en premier...

Après 70 secondes, j'ai passé l'objectif. Le robot dit:

- Bravo! Vous avez passé l'épreuve. Allez voir la réceptionniste pour savoir quoi faire ensuite.

Je le remercie et je retourne voir la madame. Elle me félicite:

- Bon travail! Maintenant tu dois passer la deuxième étape, celle de la bataille. Mais cette fois-ci ça va être un peu différent. Tu dois vaincre ton adversaire avant que tu atteignes ton quinzième tour, sinon tu échoues. Pour commencer tu peux te rendre vers la même pièce que tout à l'heure. Bonne chance!

Je suis ses directives et je retourne dans la chambre de tantôt. Là-bas mon adversaire est en train de m'attendre. Devinez qui c'est? Eh oui, le Chieftain. Quand il me voit il dit:

- Bonjour Krypter, digadig. N'est-ce pas une belle journée? Aujourd'hui je serai ton adversaire pour te promouvoir au troisième niveau de fossil fighter, digadig. Mais attention! Même si je n'ai pas l'allure d'un combattant, digadig, je fais des batailles avec des vivosaurs depuis que je suis jeune. Donc bonne chance! Digadig!

Ensuite il se retourne pour franchir les deux portes nous séparant du champs de bataille. Je le suis. Nous nous plaçons à nos places respectives sur le terrain. Puis le Chieftain lance ses trois médaillons en premier et dit:

- _M-Raptor, Acro et Siamo, je vous appelle!_

Les trois petits médaillons commencent à trembler et ensuite trois vivosaurs apparaissent. Je n'ai jamais vu ces trois dinosaurs.

M-Raptor est un raptor, donc il a certains traits communs avec d'autres vivosaurs, comme par exemple il est bipède et il est petit. Ce vivosaur est très coloré. Il est vert foncé, son ventre et son museau sont rouges et oranges, tandis que ses pattes (mains) sont jaunes. M-Raptor a des yeux de la couleur bleu ciel. Ses cuisses et son dos sont recouverts de motifs verts pâles. Sa queue, sa tête et le dos de ses pattes arrières sont couverts de plumes ressemblants à celles des oiseaux. Je le trouve majestueux! (Physiquement.)

Acro est un gros vivosaur carnivore qui se tient debout grâce à ses deux pattes arrières. Presque tout son corps est beige foncé, sauf sa machoire inférieure et son ventre qui sont plutôt d'une couleur blanc/beige. Il a des crocs un peu terrifiants. Il a une rangée de plaques dorsales beiges sur son dos et sa paire de yeux est bleue.

Siamo est un vivosaur bipède d'une taille moyenne. Son corps est d'une couleur qui se situe entre le rouge et orange, mais son ventre et sa deuxième machoire sont jaunes. Sa queue et ses pattes arrières sont recouverts de motifs noirs. Ses yeux sont bruns et il a une petite touffe de fourrure bleue cyan sur sa tête.

Ensuite je mets mes trois médaillons sur le sol et je dis:

- _Spinax, Venator et S-Raptor, je vous choisi!_

Mes trois vivosaurs apparaissent. Venator est à la position AZ, tandis que Spinax est à la position SZ du haut et S-Raptor celle du bas. Pour le Chieftain, Acro est dans la zone d'attaque, M-Raptor est en SZ du bas et Siamo est à la position SZ du haut. Maintenant que la bataille commence!

C'est Chieftain qui fait le premier mouvement. Acro fait l'attaque offensive _Acro bite, _donc il saute sur Spinax et le mord sur le dos. Spinax recule ensuite et regarde méchament Acro. Ce dernier avait un avantage, donc Spinax a perdu le quart de ses vies. Après j'ordonne à Venator d'attaquer M-Raptor. Mon vivosaur s'approche furtivement du dinosaur vert et le mord sur une patte. M-Raptor recule rapidement quand Venator arrive, mais il ne réussit pas à avoider l'attaque. Il perd plus de la moitié de ses vies, car Venator a un grand avantage. Ensuite Acro fait la même chose que tout à l'heure, donc maintenant il reste la moitié des vies de Spinax. Après Venator achève M-Raptor en le mordant sur la tête. Il pousse une plainte avant de disparaître. Ensuite j'ordonne à S-Raptor d'affaiblir Acro avec _S-Fang. _Mon vivosaur rouge bondit sur son adversaire (plus gros que lui) et lui arrache un morceau de peau sur son dos. Acro pousse un grognement de douleur. S-Raptor avait un avantage, donc Acro a perdu un quart de vies. Celui-ci fait ensuite _Acro Combo. _Il fonce vers Spinax, le mord sur la patte et ensuite le frappe sur les côtes. Mon vivosaur s'écroule, anéanti. Ensuite il rappetisse et redevient un petit médaillon. Je le ramasse. C'est vrai que le Chieftain est doué dans les combats! Je décide d'échanger la position de Venator et de S-Raptor. Venator bouge à la position EZ tandis que S-Raptor prend sa place à la position AZ. Ensuite je dis à S-Raptor de faire son combo d'attaques sur Acro. Mon vivosaur rouge court vers le vivosaur beige, le mord sur le ventre ensuite lui frappe la tête. Acro recule lentement, maitenant devenu très faible. Donc ensuite le Chieftain décide de mettre Acro dans la zone d'évasion et de rendre Siamo le vivosaur de la zone d'attaque. Après le vivosaur rouge et jaune mord S-Raptor sur la tête. Il n'est pas très puissant, donc les vies de mon vivosaur diminuent seulement d'un quart. Quand mon tour arrive S-Raptor fait _S-Combo_ sur Siamo. Il lui reste la moitié de ses vies. Après Siamo fait _Siamo Combo_ sur mon raptor. En premier il mord S-Raptor, ensuite il saute sur lui et le frappe avec ses pieds. Mon vivosaur recule, un quart de ses vies en moins. C'est à ce moment que Venator bouge à la position SZ du haut. Ensuite S-Raptor attaque encore Siamo en le mordant sur la queue. Il lui reste le tier de ses vies, mais Venator l'achève en l'attaquant avec _Venator Bite. _Siamo disparaît et se métamorphose en médaillon. Acro marche vers la position AZ. Il ne reste plus qu'Acro, Venator et S-Raptor dans la bataille. Acro mord ensuite Venator et le frappe sur la machoire avec un coup bien visé. Mais Venator tient bon et riposte en mordant et en frappant Acro sur le dos. Ensuite ce dernier tombe, mort. Ensuite il retourne à sa forme initial. Mes deux vivosaurs restants poussent des rugissements de victoire. J'ai gagné!

L'annonceur dit:

- Et Krypter est le gagnant!

Et là c'est l'émeute! Les spectateurs applaudissent et scandent mon nom: «Krypter! Krypter!». Je salue la foule avant de disparaître derrière les portes du stade des fossiles. Je retourne voir la réceptionniste. Cette dernière me voit et dit:

- Félicitation! Vous avez réussi votre test! Passez-moi votre license, je vais modifier quelque chose.

Je lui donne mon permis. Elle change quelque chose avant de me le rendre. Maintenant ça montre que je suis au niveau 3 de fossil fighter. Je la remercie avant de sortir du stade. Je décide d'aller au centre des fossiles pour demander au professeur Diggins des renseignements sur le prochain site où creuser dont je pourrai cotôyer. En route je croise Rosie qui me dit:

- Salut Krypter! Es-tu maintenant un fossil fighter au niveau 3?

- Oui. J'ai réussi mon test quelques minutes passés. Toi?

- Ya. Je l'ai fait hier. C'était du gâteau!

- Ah! Où vas-tu? Moi j'allais demander des informations sur le prochain site où creuser à Diggins.

- Bonne idée! Moi je vais dîner avec mon grand-papa. Quand j'aurai fini, pourrai-je te rejoindre à Rivet Ravine?

- Est-ce le nom du prochain site?

- Oui.

- D'accord, tu pourras venir si tu veux.

- O.K.! Donc on se voit plus tard!

Ensuite elle continue son chemin vers la maison de son grand-père. Moi je vais dans le centre des fossiles et je marche vers le bureau du professeur Diggins. Le professeur est là en train de ranger ses papiers. Il me voit et dit:

- Bonjour Krypter! J'ai entendu dire que tu es maintenant au niveau 3! Beau travail!

Je répond, gêné:

- Merci. Je suis venu ici pour vous demander, quel est le prochain site où creuser?

- L'endroit s'appelle Rivet Ravine. C'est un site composé de falaises et de canyons. Mais si tu t'enfonces plus loin tu vas découvrir des mines. Il y a des passages creusés dans la terre. C'est un vrai labyrinthe mais il est rempli de fossiles. Aussi il y a McJunker, un homme travaillant dans les mines, qui pourra te guider et te laisser utiliser des chariots pour aller plus loin dans le site.

- Intéressant! Et McJunker, est-il toujours dans les mines?

- Habituellement, oui. C'est son domaine!

- Ah! Je crois que je vais y aller, je veux explorer ce nouvel endroit avant demain. On se verra une autre fois professeur!

- D'accord. Au revoir Krypter!

Ensuite je sors du centre des fossiles pour me diriger vers Beth. Je lui demande:

- Bonjour! Pourrai-je prendre le bateau se rendant à Rivet Ravine?

- Oui, il devrait arriver sous peu.

- Merci!

Après quelques minutes le bateau arrive. Je monte à bord de celui-ci et ensuite il repart.

Plus tard nous arrivons à Rivet Ravine. Je débarque du bateau et je scrute le site. Le professeur n'exagerait pas quand il disait qu'il y avait des canyons! Si je m'approche du bord d'une falaise je ne peux même pas dicerner le fond! Mais je ne crois pas que tout le site est formé naturellement, car la terre où je marche est d'une curieuse couleur de rouge et d'orange pâle et parfois tu peux voir des portraits de fossiles peinturés sur le sol. Il y a plusieurs escaliers reliant deux falaises nous permettant de les traverser et de s'enfoncer plus loin dans le site. Mais je trouve que c'est quand même beau. Soudain j'aperçois un homme d'âge moyen portant un ensemble venant d'un autre pays. Je m'approche de lui et je lui dis:

- Salut!

Il se retourne et me dit:

- Bonjour! Voudrais-tu passer mon évalutation? Si tu le réussis tu vas obtenir de nouvelles aptitudes pour tes recherches de fossiles! Es-tu partant?

- Hum... D'accord. Est-ce que ça va faire mal?

- Non non! Bon, maintenant ne bouge pas...

- Quel est votre nom monsieur?

- Sam Inaro. Bon, maintenant arrête de demander des questions et tait-toi pour que je puisse me concentrer...

Ensuite il lève les mains vers le ciel et crie:

- Bougaaaaaa! Diveragaaaaa! Couleeuur! Donnez à ce garçon le pouvoir de percevoir la couleur et l'élement des fossiles! Bougaaaaaaaa!

Ensuite la terre commence à bouger autour de moi, puis un éclair descend du ciel (bleu) et me frappe en pleine poitrine. Curieusement ça ne me fait pas mal. Je réussi à ne pas tomber. Je commence à paniquer. Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur? Est-ce que ce fou furieux essait de me tuer?! Pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire cela? Soudain je ressens un petit choc électrique peu douloureux parcourir mon corps avant de s'estomper. J'ouvre les yeux. Est-ce que c'est fini? Je palpe mon corps... Fiou, j'ai tous mes membres. Je demande à Sam Inaro:

- Êtes-vous cinglé?! Vous m'avez presque tué! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?

Il répond:

- Calme-toi petit. Je viens de te donner le pouvoir de percevoir l'élement et la couleur des fossiles. C'est un sacré don! Et je crois que tu as du potentiel, car habituellement quand l'éclair descend du ciel les gens commencent à capoter et s'enfuient. (Je me demande bien pourquoi?) Mais toi tu es resté et tu as pris le coup. Tu es un brave gars.

- Euh... Merci?

- Bon, maintenant passons à l'exercice pour voir si ça l'a fonctionné. Va me chercher au moins dix fossiles colorés, puis revient ici. C'est la même démarche que pour trouver des fossiles non-colorés. Tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux. Je te dirai quoi faire ensuite.

- O.K.

Ensuite je m'éloigne de l'homme (étrange) et je commence à chercher des fossiles. Je ne vais pas dans les mines, je reste dans le coin des falaises et des escarpements. Quand je trouve un fossile je l'examine profondément, puis après quelques secondes de concentration je perçois une couleur à travers de la roche. Wow! C'est comme de la magie! La couleur que je vois est le bleu marin, donc j'assume que l'élement du fossile à l'intérieur est l'eau. C'est cool ça! Puis je continue de creuser pour trouver d'autres fossiles.

Après une vingtaine de minutes je retourne voir Sam Inaro, une dizaine de fossiles colorés dans mon sac. Il les observe et dit:

- Bon travail! Je vois que tu as trouvé des fossiles colorés! Je vais prendre un des fossiles dans mes mains, et toi tu vas me dire quel est son élement, compris?

- D'accord.

Il pige un fossile au hasard et me le tend. Je le regarde intensément puis je dicerne finalement une couleur. Blanc. Je dis à Sam:

- Neutre, et la couleur est blanche.

- Bravo! Maintenant je vais te demander d'aller me chercher au moins cinq fossiles d'un élement spécifique, et cet élement est... L'aire! Bonne chance!

Après je continue à explorer Rivet Ravine, et en même temps j'essais de trouver des fossiles. Quand j'arrive devant les mines j'ai seulement en ma possession trois fossiles verts. Donc je décide d'y entrer pour poursuivre mes recherches.

Les mines sont très sombres, car elles sont seulement éclairées par quelques torches. En entrant j'aperçois un homme un peu obèse en train de réparer un chariot. Je devine que c'est McJunker.

Sa peau est jaune et il a une grosse barbe blanche. Il porte un casque de mineur et une salopette verte. Sous celle-ci il a une chemise mauve et un chandail bleu. Il a aussi mis des gants et de grosses bottes. Je m'approche de lui. Avant que j'ai pu dire un mot McJunker se retourne pour me faire face et dit:

- Allo! Que veux-tu?

- Euh pas grand chose. Je regardais juste ce que vous faisiez.

- T'es intéressé dans la business des chariots de mines? Car si oui je suis le gars parfait pour te donner des renseignements!

- Non, pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste si je pourrai utiliser un de vos chariots pour explorer les mines?

- Ça va te coûter...

Devant ma mine déconfite il éclate de rire. Là je deviens mélangé. Il me le prête son char ou non? Ensuite McJunker dit, encore secoué de rires:

- J'te blague junior! Tu peux emprunter un de mes chariots. Mais ne le brise pas! Tient. (Il pointe un chariot rouillé debout sur des rails.) Prend celui-là, ça va t'amener vers un endroit rempli de fossiles. Quand tu seras prêt je pousserai le chariot pour le faire avancer.

- O.K.!

Je marche vers le chariot indiqué et j'embarque dedans. Il y a assez d'espace pour que je puisse me recroqueviller. McJunker vient lui aussi et me demande:

- Prêt?

- Oui!

Puis il me pousse de toute ces forces. Au début je suis certain que le véhicule va basculer, car il n'a pas l'air en bon état. Donc je commence à m'inquiéter. Mais au lieu il bouge lentement et ensuite il fonce à pleine vitesse sur les rails. Wow, je ne savais pas que ce machin pouvait aller si vite!

Après quelques minutes le chariot ralentit et s'arrête tout seul. Je sors du char, pompé d'adréaline, mais quoique étourdi. Quelques secondes passent avant que je reprenne mes esprits. Je regarde autour. Je suis dans une partie profonde de la mine. Mais c'est une petite place. Je ne comprends pas, mais je me sens toujours espionné... Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit: Peut-être parce-que tu l'es! Je regarde autour de moi. Personne. Tant pis! Je commence à chercher des fossiles.

Après environ une dizaine de minutes mon sac est plein. Et j'ai plus de cinq fossiles verts! Soudain mon radar commence à faire des drôles de sons. Puis un petit point rouge apparaît sur le cadran. Bizarre, je n'ai pas vu ça tout à l'heure... Je plante ma pioche dans l'endroit où est le point. Je creuse un peu avec mes mains puis je trouve un objet que je sors du trou. Il a une drôle de forme, je ne pourrai dire c'est quoi. Mais c'est fabriqué entièrement en métal, du métal que je ne connais pas. Pas de l'or, pas de l'argent, pas du fer, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. L'objet a une drôle de couleur de turquoise et bleu. Je continue de l'examiner. On dirait un morceau de quelque chose, car il est brisé à certains endroits. Soudain j'ai une idée. Je pourrai demander au professeur Diggins! Lui devrait savoir ce que c'est! Donc je mets le truc dans mon sac et je vais dans le chariot. Je crois qu'il a une fonction automatique, car quand j'arrive dans le véhicule il commence à bouger tout seul et retourne vers McJunker.

Arrivé là je débarque et je vais voir l'homme. Je lui demande, curieux:

- Est-ce que votre chariot a des fonctions automatiques?

Il laisse son travail et se retourne. Ensuite il me dit:

- Oui. Tu as remarqué hein petit? Il y a une fonction que quand le chariot ressent du poid, comme s'il transporte des cargaisons ou des gens, il va rouler tout seul sur les rails et revenir ici, où le chemin s'arrête. Cool hein?

- Oui! Est-ce vous qui avez construit ces véhicules?

- Oui, tous! répond-t-il, fier. Ça m'a pris du temps mais tous ces bébés sont mes créations!

Ensuite il tapote le chariot. Je dis ensuite:

- C'est neat ça! Bon, je vais retourner au centre des fossiles mais je vais revenir plus tard. Bye!

- Je crois que je vais t'aimer junior! On se voit plus tard!

Ensuite il se retourne et continue ce qu'il faisait. Je marche hors des mines et je vais vers l'entrée du site. Je vais vers Sam Inaro et je lui dis:

- J'ai trouvé sept fossiles verts. Les voici.

Je les sors de mon sac et je lui les montre. Il les inspecte un peu avant de dire:

- Bravo! Ce sont effectivement tous des fossiles de l'élement aire! Bon, je crois que tu maitrises assez bien le don, donc je vais te laisser aller. Ne gaspille pas ton cadeau, il va t'être très utile. Quand tu seras un peu plus fort tu reviendras me voir et je te ferai passer un autre test.

Même si l'idée de faire un autre seminar m'effraie un peu j'accepte tout de même. Ensuite je lui dis «au revoir» avant d'aller vers le port du bateau.

Arrivé au centre des fossiles je vais voir le professeur dans son bureau. Il est enseveli sous une tonne de travail. Je lui demande:

- Allo monsieur! Êtes-vous occupé, car si oui je reviendrai un autre jour.

Il lève les yeux et me dit:

- Non non! Tu peux me parler! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Krypter?

Je sors l'objet de mon sac et je le mets devant lui. Je lui dis:

- Sauriez-vous ce que c'est pas hasard?

Diggins le prend dans ses mains et l'observe pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de me le rendre. Il dit:

- Non, je ne sais malheureusement pas ce que c'est. Mais ça l'a l'air d'être une partie de quelque chose. Dans mon opinion je crois que c'est un outil quelconque. On dirait aussi que c'est une technologie très avancée. Où as-tu trouvé cela?

- Dans les mines de Rivet Ravine.

- C'est bizarre, car j'ai souvent creusé là-bas et je n'ai jamais trouvé quelque chose ressemblant à cela. Je vais faire des recherches, toi pourrais-tu retourner à Rivet Ravine et trouver les morceaux manquants?

- D'accord, je reviendrai quand je les aurai.

- O.K.

Ensuite il ouvre son laptop et commence à trouver des renseignements. Je sors de l'édifice et je vais vers le site...

Quand j'arrive à Rivet Ravine j'ai la surprise de trouver Rosie là-bas en train de chercher des fossiles près des falaises. Je m'approche d'elle et je lui dis:

- Salut!

Elle se retourne et me répond:

- Allo! Je viens juste d'arriver. Le dîner était trèèès long et grand-papa n'arrêtait pas de parler. Mais après une éternité nous avons finalement fini de manger, donc j'ai pu venir ici.

- Cool! Voudrais-tu m'aider avec quelque chose? (Je sors le truc de métal de mon sac.) Pourrais-tu venir avec moi dans les mines et m'aider à trouver d'autres fragments ressemblants à celui-ci? (Je lui montre l'objet.)

Rosie le regarde un peu avant de dire:

- D'accord! Mais je n'ai pas encore été dans les mines, donc il faudra que tu me montres c'est où.

- Alors suis-moi!

Je remets l'affaire dans mon sac avant de lui montrer le chemin.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans peu de temps!**


	9. Les morceaux jouent à cache-cache!

**Salut! Voici le neuvième chapitre de mon histoire. J'espère que vous allez aimer! Donnez des reviews et commentez favoris! **

**Bonne lecture!**

Quand Rosie et moi arrivons aux mines nous nous séparons pour couvrir un plus grand périmètre des mines, donc pour trouver les morceaux plus vite. Je lui dis que si elle se perd de crier le nom de McJunker, car si elle fait cela il va probalement venir la chercher. Je décide de prendre le secteur Ouest des mines tandis que Rosie a l'Est.

Je n'ai jamais exploré cette partie, donc je ne vais pas vite pour ne pas me perdre. Je vais dans plusieurs passages situés un à côté de l'autre. Je trouve plusieurs fossiles, mais aucun objet en métal. Soudain, quand j'allais rebrousser chemin, mon radar commence à faire un boucan interminable, puis un point bleu apparaît sur l'écran. Je creuse où est le point est. C'est un autre morceau de l'objet! Ça ressemble un peu au premier bout, mais celui-ci est un peu plus gros et il y a quelques boutons, dont je n'ose pas appuyer. On dirait qu'il est fabriqué de plastique, et non de métal... Bah, ça ne doit pas faire une différence. Je place ma découverte dans mon sac et je cours rejoindre Rosie.

Quand j'arrive à l'entrée des mines je vois Rosie en train de tourner en rond. Quand elle m'aperçoit elle court vers moi et dit:

- Savais-tu que tu n'es vraiment pas vite? Laisse-faire. Oh, devine quoi? J'ai trouvé un morceau, mais seulement un. Toi?

Je le sors de mon sac et je lui dis:

- Moi aussi. Mais je trouve que c'est bizarre que le fragment est en plastique, et non en métal, car le premier morceau est fabriqué avec ce matériel.

- On s'en fout! Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Allons voir Diggins. Peut-être qu'avec les morceaux il pourra assembler un objet ou un outil. Ou au moins nous dire exactement c'est quoi.

- D'accord.

Ensuite on retourne au centre des fossiles. Mais avant d'aller voir le professeur nous nettoyons nos fossiles. Nous avons obtenu plusieurs nouveaux vivosaurs. Quand on a terminé nous allons vers l'office de Diggins. Nous le saluons, puis je lui dis:

- Bonjour! Nous avons trouvé deux autres parties, mais nous ne savons pas s'il en manque quelques-uns. Regardez.

Nous sortons nos bouts et nous les plaçons sur son bureau. Diggins les examine, les palpe, puis nous dit:

- Ce ne sont pas les bons morceaux.

Rosie s'exclame:

- Quoi?! Mais nous avons cherché dans toutes les mines et nous avons seulement trouvé cela! Comment savez-vous que ce ne sont pas les bons?

- Car j'ai fait des recherches et voici ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il fouille dans ses papiers éparpillés sur son bureau, sort un paquet de renseignements écrits et le lit:

- Le métal du premier morceau s'appelle du _rida_, c'est un matériel étranger ne venant pas de notre planète. Il a souvent été aperçu sur des objets bizarres et dont l'utilité est inconnue. Tu peux parfois en voir dans les musées. Donc le _rida_ ne provient pas de notre technologie, et selon plusieurs il est plutôt une invention des extraterrestres. J'ai trouvé un plan de comment l'objet serait supposé ressembler si tous les morceaux sont mis ensembles. J'ai trouvé ce plan d'un musée, qui apparamment détient la même arme, car oui, c'est une arme, pour être plus préçis un fusil. C'est ce qu'ils déduisent par la façon dont l'objet est fabriqué. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais utilisé, donc ils ne savent pas exactement ce que ça peut faire. Et d'après le plan le fusil est entièrement fait de _rida_, donc c'est pour cela que je sais que vos morceaux ne sont pas les vrais, car ceux-ci sont faits en plastique. Et si je me fie aux blueprints, vous devriez avoir trouvé trois morceaux, plus un avec la partie que nous possédons déjà, et non deux. Donc en tout il y a quatre fragments.

Je dis:

- Donc que devons-nous faire? Abandonner ou retourner dans les mines?

- Krypter! «Abandonner»! Pfffff! Bien sûre que tu n'arrêtes pas! Tu continues d'essayer jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes ton objectif, qui est dans notre cas de trouver les trois morceaux restants.

- Donc qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

- Je vous conseillerai de retourner dans les mines, car d'après moi je crois que quelqu'un essait de brouiller nos projets en cachant des faux morceaux et en volant les vrais. Allez dans les mines et trouvez ce bandit! Puis ensuite trouvez les _vrais _parties.

Le mot «bandit» active une cloche dans ma tête. Pas bandit. _Bandits_. Les BB Bandits, le trio de Vivian. Je suis persuadé que c'est elle qui est derrière tout ça! Je dis ensuite au professeur:

- D'accord, on va aller voir dans Rivet Ravine pour le voleur et les parties restantes. Nous reviendrons vous voir quand nous aurons terminé notre «mission». À plus tard!

Puis Rosie et moi sortons de la salle pour nous rendre au site des falaises. En route là je lui explique mon hypothèse à propos de Vivian. Rosie s'exclame ensuite:

- Oui! Tu as raison! C'est probablement eux qui saccagent nos plans! Je crois qu'en premier nous devrions trouver ces trois effrontés et ensuite chercher pour les morceaux. Car comme ça nous nous aurons débarrassé d'eux.

- Bonne idée, puis ensuite nous irons trouver les pièces manquantes. Restons ensembles quand nous les battrons, comme ça de tu pourras t'occuper de Rex et Snivels tandis que j'aurai Vivian.

- O.K.!

Quand nous terminons notre conversations nous sommes arrivés à Rivet Ravine. Nous sortons du bateau pour nous rendre aux mines. Lorsque nous arrivons là je dis à Rosie:

- Donc ne nous séparons pas cette fois-ci. Prenons ce chariot de mine à droite (je pointe le chariot rouillé que j'ai pris la première fois). Je vais demander à McJunker s'il y a un autre char pouvant se rendre au même endroit.

Ensuite je m'éloigne de Rosie pour aller voir McJunker. Il est en train de piocher dans de la roche. Mais ensuite je remarque qu'il frappe la roche comme un fou, sans arrêter. Après un bout il passe au travers de la roche et commence à piocher dans la terre. Je crois que quelque chose l'a faché. Je lui demande:

- Bonjour! Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

Il se retourne et me fixe, de la fureur dans les yeux. Je recule un peu. Même si je sais qu'il n'est pas faché contre moi ça me fait un peu peur, car il a l'air vraiment enragé. Il me dit, d'une voix où tu peux facilement percevoir du dédain:

- Allo. (Il lache un juron avant de continuer.) Quelqu'un m'a volé un de mes chariots!

- Vraiment? répondis-je.

- Oui! Ce $€%#¥£ de chenapan a pris un de mes chariot quelques heures passées sans me le demander et n'est jamais revenu! C'était un chariot se rendant à un secteur Est de la mine. Tu sais, l'endroit que tu as visité la première fois que tu es venu ici? (J'acquiesce. Il continue.) J'ai découvert cela quelques minutes passées. Je suis allé dans cette partie de la mine tout à l'heure et je les ai pas vu. Je me demande qui aurait pu faire quelque chose comme ça?

Il lache plusieurs autres mots grossiers avant de recommencer à creuser dans le sol avec sa pioche. Je demande doucement:

- Y aurait-il une façon dont je pourrai vous aider?

Il réfléchit un peu avant de répondre:

- Oui, je crois qu'il y en a une. Pourrais-tu aller voir dans le secteur Est de la mine et vérifier si cet imbécile est là? Peut-être qu'il est revenu sans que je m'en rende compte, et je suis trop fatigué pour aller voir moi-même. S'il est là essait de le piéger et de me le rapporter pour que je puisse donner une correction à ce voleur!

- D'accord. Auriez-vous un deuxième chariot pouvant se rendre à cet endroit?

- Je crois que oui. Toi et ton amie (il pointe Rosie du menton) êtes assez petits pour pouvoir aller tous les deux dans un chariot. Prenez celui-là.

Il se dirige vers un gros char sur des rails, prêt à être utilisé. McJunker dit:

- Ce véhicule se rend à la place où je crois que le bandit se trouve. Embarquez dedans, je vais vous poussez.

Je vais chercher Rosie, ensuite je lui explique ce qu'on va faire. Elle me répond:

- Bien sûre que je veux le faire! Je ne vais pas te laisser embarquer dans l'action sans moi!

Puis nous allons dans le chariot de mine. Il y a effectivement assez de place pour nous deux. McJunker dit:

- Un, deux, trois! C'est partit!

Et il pousse le véhicule. Après nous roulons à vive allure sur les rails. Nous arrivons à notre destination après quelques minutes.

Nous débarquons du char. Nous nous cachons tout de suite derrière une roche, car nous venons d'aperçevoir les BB Bandits. Et près d'eux il y a un chariot, probablement celui volé. Le trio est en train d'enterrer quelque chose... Je ne peux pas voir c'est quoi d'ici. Ça m'étonne qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendus, car nous avons fait un énorme vacarme en arrivant. Mais je crois que le ton des insultes de leur chicane ont couvert notre arrivé.

Snivels dit:

- Non Vivian! J'te le dis, nous ne devrions pas le cacher ici! C'est le premier endroit que Krypter va venir vérifier!

Rex jappe, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Mais Vivian riposte:

- Non crétins! Mettons-le ici! Car Krypter est déjà venu creuser dans cette partie de la mine, et il a seulement trouvé un morceau, donc il ne va pas penser qu'il y en a un autre ici! Et de toute façon je ne crois pas qu'il est assez intelligent pour savoir que les autres deux fragments qu'il a trouvé sont des faux.

Ensuite elle éclate de rire. Snivels et Rex se taisent, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être en accord avec elle. C'est à ce moment que Rosie bondit hors de sa cachette et s'exclame:

- Krypter est beaucoup plus intelligent que vos trois cerveaux réunis! Et si tu crois qu'il s'en est pas aperçu, tu te trompes! Maintenant dites-nous où sont les _trois _vrais morceaux!

Ça me flatte que Rosie prenne pas défense, mais à cause d'elle on est maintenant découverts. Donc je marche ensuite hors de notre abri et je dis:

- Où sont les morceaux?

Vivian se retourne et dit:

- Tient tient tient! Regardez cela! La fille défend son petit ami!

Rosie rougit un peu et dit:

- Nous ne sortons pas ensembles!

Vivian s'approche de nous et dit:

- Si tu le dis! Oui c'est nous qui avons volé les morceaux et en avons caché d'autres faux. Mais, attend une minute, _trois_ morceaux?

Soudain une pensée me vient en tête. La première fois que je suis venu ici je me sentais observé quand j'ai trouvé le premier morceau. Ça devait être ces trois-là qui m'espionnaient! Pendant que je suis plongé dans mes pensées Rosie se redresse et répond, en regardant Vivian dans les yeux:

- Oui! L'objet est divisé en _quatre_ morceaux, pas _trois_!

Vivian se retourne ensuite vers ses deux acolytes et leur dit:

- Espèces d'imbéciles! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il y avait quatre morceaux, et non trois?!

Snivels répond, le regard baissé vers ses pieds:

- Euh... On doit avoir oublié...

Vivian pousse un cri de rage avant de nous faire face:

- Je crois que maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce sont Rex et Snivels qui ont trouvés et cachés les vrais parties, tandis que moi j'ai caché les faux morceaux. Ils ont pris le chariot pour aller dans un endroit spécifique du site car cette place était bloquée. Ensuite quand le gros monsieur est partit nous sommes venus ici.

Je remarque que pendant que Vivian explique sa démarche ses deux compagnons continuent de creuser. Ensuite ils mettent quelque chose dans le trou avant de le remplir de terre. Quelque chose de turquoise et bleu... Du _rida_. Je dis:

- Arrête d'essayer de sauver du temps et maintenant bat-toi, à moins que tu es une peureuse?

Vivian nous toise avec un regard meurtrier avant de répondre:

- D'accord. Rex, Snivels, cette fois-ci occupez-vous du gars! J'ai la fille aux cheveux roses!

Ensuite elle se précipite vers Rosie et commence le combat, tandis que Snivels et Rex courent dans ma direction. Rex pousse un aboiement et sort trois médaillons de sa poche, qu'il lance ensuite. Trois vivosaurs apparaissent. Il y a un que je n'ai jamais vu, mais il y deux vivosaurs que j'ai aussi. Juste pour préciser, je n'ai jamais vu un chien faire une bataille de vivosaurs!

Un des trois vivosaurs est grand, debout sur deux pattes et rouge. Des rayures noires recouvrent tout son corps, sauf le ventre. Celui-ci est vert foncé. Ce vivosaur a un long cou et une petite queue. Ses griffes sur ses pattes avants sont très longues et vertes. Je crois que ce vivosaur s'appelle Zino (je l'ai vu dans un livre). C'est lui que je ne possède pas.

Son deuxième vivosaur est petit et bipède. Il a quelques rayures bleue sur ses jambes. La plupart de son corps est rose foncé, mais son ventre est blanc. Il y a quelques motifs bleus sur sa tête et derrière celle-ci il y a cinq petites cornes. Et ses yeux sont rouges. Selon le livre que j'ai lu le nom de ce vivosaur est Stygi.

Son troisième vivosaur est un Elasmoth. Il n'est pas bipède et la majorité de son corps est noire. Il a une longue corne jaune sur son museau et le bout de sa queue aussi est de la même couleur. Chaque patte est recouverte de deux lignes blanches. Il y a un peu de fourrure blanche qui traverse toute sa colonne vertébrale et ses yeux sont bleus marins.

Puis je sors moi aussi trois petites médailles de mon sac, que j'envois dans les airs. Je dis:

- _Venator, Spinax et Alectro, je vous choisi!_

Les silhouettes de mes trois vivosaurs commencent à se former, puis tout le corps de mes vivosaurs apparaissent. Alectro est à la position SZ du bas, Spinax est dans la zone de support du haut et Venator est dans le AZ.

Zino est dans la zone d'attaque, Stygi en SZ du bas tandis que Elasmoth est dans la zone de support du haut.

Que le combat commence!

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver demain ou après-demain. Bye!**


	10. Les derniers fragments et le résultat

**Bonjour! J'espère que vous avez aimé les chapitres précédents! Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres, mais il reste tout de même bon! Donc commentez et continuez à lire mon histoire!**

Je fait le premier mouvement, qui est de changer la position d'Alectro et de Venator. Venator est à la position EZ et Alectro prend sa place dans la position d'attaque. Ensuite ce dernier fait _Blue Fang_ sur Stygi. Alectro bondit sur le petit vivosaur de l'adversaire et lui donne une grande blessure sur le dos. Le petit vivosaur rose perd la moitié de ses vies. Ensuite Rex dit à Zino de faire _Reaper_ sur Spinax. Il s'approche de mon vivosaur et essait de le blesser avec ses longues griffes. Mais Spinax est beaucoup plus rapide donc il réussit à éviter ses pattes en sautant sur le côté. Alectro refait le même assaut que tout à l'heure ce qui assomme Stygi pour de bon. Ensuite celui-ci disparait et redevient un médaillon. J'ai terminé mon tour, donc ensuite Rex met Elasmoth dans la zone d'attaque et Zino dans dans la position EZ. Après le vivosaur non-bipède fait _Elasmoth Combo_ contre Alectro. Il fonce vers mon vivosaur bleu et le frappe deux fois de suite avec sa corne. Mon vivosaur perd le tier de ses vies. Ensuite Venator bouge à la position SZ du bas. Je mets ensuite celui-ci de retour à la position d'attaque et Alectro dans la EZ. Ensuite j'ordonne à Venator de faire _Venator Combo_ sur Elasmoth. Il lui inflige une morsure grave et ensuite le frappe sur le dos. Elasmoth recule, affaibli. Il lui reste 2/5 de vies. Quand mon tour est achevé Zino bouge à la position SZ du haut. Ensuite Elasmoth fait encore son combo mais cette fois-ci sur Spinax. Mon vivosaur gris perd un cinquième de ses vies. Puis Zino fait _Reaper_ sur Venator. Il marche vers mon vivosaur et essait de l'écorcher avec ses griffes. Malheureusement il ne manque pas son attaque donc il lui enlève le quart de ses vies. Mon vivosaur pousse une vocifération avant de dévisager Zino. Ensuite Venator tue Elasmoth en le mordant. Le vivosaur noir lance une petite plainte avant de tomber sur le sol. Ensuite il disparaît. Après Zino se déplace à l'emplacement d'attaque. Je n'ai pas fini mon tour, il me reste assez de FP pour que Spinax puisse faire une attaque, donc il fait _Spinax Fang_ sur Zino. Il mord le vivosaur à long cou sur la tête, ce qui lui enlève le tier de ses vies. Ensuite le dernier vivosaur de mon opposant fait _Cleaver_ sur Venator, mais il rate encore son tour et ne touche pas Venator. Ensuite Alectro bouge à la position de support du bas. Mon vivosaur brun fait _Venator Combo_ sur Zino. Il s'approche du vivosaur rayé et le mord sur la jambe avant de le frapper sur le ventre. Il lui reste encore un peu de vies, car il a un désavantage. Ensuite Zino attaque Spinax, mais comme toujours il ne réussit pas à bien viser et manque son coup. Ensuite Spinax fait _Spinax Combo_ sur Zino. Mon vivosaur carnivore saute sur le dos de Zino, le mord profédement sur l'échine et le griffe avec sa patte sur la tête. Le gros vivosaur opposé gémit et s'écroule, anéanti. J'ai gagné!

Rex s'éloigne un peu de moi. Ensuite il dit (jappe):

- Raaaawwllff! Grrrraawwll! Wouf!

Snivels dit à Rex:

- C'est correct mon garçon! Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais. Je vais le battre à ta place.

Puis il se tourne vers moi et dit:

- C'est mon tour!

Ensuite il lance trois médaillons dans les airs et dit:

- _Carchar, Alectro et Kentro, je vous appelle!_

Trois vivosaurs apparaissent subitement. Alectro fait partie de ma collection, donc je l'ai déjà vu. Mais Carchar et Kentro sont inconnus à mes yeux.

Carchar est un grand vivosaur carnivore bipède. Il me fait penser à l'Égypte ancienne, car sa tête ressemble un peu aux couronnes des pharaons, ses yeux ont presque la même forme que l'oeil d'Horus et son corps est de la couleur or, comme le sable et les pyramides. Et je trouve que les symboles sur son dos et ses bras pourraient êtres cousus sur les vêtements égyptiens. Selon mon opinion ses griffes et ses deux sont un peu longues, et les yeux de Carchar sont rouges.

Kentro est un vivosaur de taille moyenne qui est à quatre pattes à terre. Ses yeux sont jaunes et la couleur de sa peau a une nuance foncée. Son corps est vert, orange et bleu. Il a deux rangées de plaque dorsales pointues sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il y a aussi quelques motifs noirs qui recouvrent son corps.

Je tire mes trois petites médailles sur le sol devant moi avant de dire:

- _S-Raptor, Venator et Spinax, je vous choisis!_

Mes trois vivosaurs renaissent de leur médaillon. S-Raptor est dans la zone d'attaque, Venator dans la SZ du haut et Spinax est dans la zone de support d'en bas.

Carchar est au AZ, Kentro est à la position SZ du bas tandis qu'Alectro est dans la zone de support du haut.

Maintenant que la partie commence!

Snivels commence en commandant à Carchar de mordre Spinax. Le vivosaur «égyptien» saute sur Spinax et le blesse à la patte. Ensuite il retourne à sa position du début. Mon vivosaur d'air a perdu le tier de ses vies. S-Raptor fait ensuite _S-Fang_ sur Carchar. Il le mord à la queue. Le vivosaur jaune foncé recule et grogne de mécontentement. Il a perdu le quart de ses vies, car S-Raptor avait un avantage. Alectro fait _Alectro Combo_ sur mon vivosaur rouge. Il le mord férocement sur le dos et lui donne un coup de patte sur le ventre. S-Raptor recule et regarde froidement Alectro. Celui-ci avait un avantage, donc il reste la moitié des vies du raptor. Ensuite ce dernier fait son combo sur Carchar, donc il bondit sur le gros vivosaur et lui inflige une morsure avant de lui donner un coup sur le dos avec ses pieds. Carchar est propulsé au EZ, et il reste 1/4 de ses vies. Alectro va au AZ. Ensuite je mets Spinax dans la zone d'attaque et S-Raptor dans la zone d'évasion. Spinax attaque Alectro en le mordant sur la tête. Celui-ci recule, maintenat affaibli. Spinax avait un avantage, donc Alectro va disparaître s'il perd encore un peu plus de la moitié de ses vies. Ensuite c'est au tour à Snivels, donc il dit à Alectro de faire son combo sur Venator. Il saute sur mon vivosaur brun, le blesse au dos et le frappe sur la queue. Venator a perdu le quart de ses vies. Je passe mon prochain tour. Ensuite Alectro fait le même assaut que tôt sur Venator. Il lui reste la moitié de ses vies. Après j'ordonne à Spinax d'achever Alectro, donc il le mord. La silhouette du vivosaur bleu commence à devenir transparente avant de s'évanouir. Kentro bouge ensuite à la position AZ. Puis Venator attaque Kentro avec _Venator Combo_, lui enlevant plus de la moitié de ses vies. Kentro fait _Whirling Dash_ sur Spinax, lui enlevant un cinquième de ses vies. Donc il lui en reste 7/15. Quand mon tour arrive S-Raptor bouge à la position SZ du bas. Puis Venator mord Kentro pour le tuer. Ce dernier disparaît ensuite. Carchar va à la position d'attaque. Après je dis à S-Raptor d'aller au AZ, tandis que Spinax va à la position d'évasion. Ensuite, puisque j'ai fini mon tour, Carchar attaque Spinax avec _Carchar Combo_. Le choc le tue, donc Spinax redevient un médaillon. Et pour finir S-Raptor fait _S-Combo_ sur le vivosaur égyptien, l'anéantissant. Carchar disparaît et retourne à sa forme de petite médaillle. Snivels le ramasse. J'ai gagné!

Ensuite Snivels recule lui aussi et balbutie:

- Hum... Euh, on a des... choses à faire. Donc... Bye!

Ensuite il va avec Rex dans le chariot que nous avons pris pour venir ici. Puis le char commence à avancer tout seul et ensuite il retourne vers l'arrivé des mines. Vivan, qui a perdu contre Rosie, dit ensuite:

- Argh?! Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tout le temps! On va se revoir, croyez-moi! Oh, et je vais prendre ça...

Ensuite elle monte dans le véhicule qu'ils ont pris pour venir ici. Celui-ci démarre et roule vers McJunker, les attendant probablement. Nous entendons le rire de Vivian s'éloigner avant de s'évanouir. Bon. Maintenant on est pris ici, sans un moyen pour retourner à l'entrée. Rosie commence à paniquer:

- Maintenant nous sommes piégés ici, sans transports pour retourner vers McJunker! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!

Elle commence à tourner en rond, cherchant un accès secret ou quelque chose du genre. Je lui dis:

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Nous allons trouver quelque chose pour sortir d'ici. Oh, tout à l'heure Snivels et Rex ont enfoui un objet dans la terre. Veux-tu venir voir ce que c'est?

Elle accepte. Nous nous dirigons vers l'endroit où ils ont enterré le bidule. Après nous commencons à creuser avec nos mains à la recherche de quelque chose de solide. Nous trouvons finalement l'objet après quelques minutes. Je le prends et je le mets au creux de ma main. L'objet est bel et bien un des VRAIS fragments manquants. Il est de la même couleur et cette fois-ci c'est fabriqué en métal, et non en plastique. Je dis à Rosie, excité:

- Youpi! Un autre morceau de trouvé! Nous devrions essayer de chercher pour les deux autres bouts.

- Oui mais tu as oublié un point. Nous sommes toujours pris ici!

Ensuite Rosie frappe une roche avec son pied, frustrée. Soudain, le caillou commence à bouger, puis on entend un bruit d'engrenage. Ensuite une plaque (sur le mur en face de nous) invisible jusqu'à maintenant se tasse sur le côté et nous révèle un passage, qui est composé d'escaliers. Rosie s'eclame:

- Yesss! On peut maintenant sortir de ce piège infernal! Laisse-moi passer!

Ensuite elle se précipite vers l'accès secret. Je lui dis:

- Hum... Je me demande ce que ça fait là, mais ça nous apportera probablement à l'entrée.

Ensuite je la suis. Le mur derrière nous ensuite se referme, nous laissant avec un seul chemin à suivre, celui qui est en face de nous.

Le passage est éclairé par plusieurs torches de feu, comme dans les mines. Il est entièrement construit en terre et en roche. Je crois que le passage est très vieux, car les escaliers sont très usés et brisés à plusieurs endroits. Rosie et moi marchons depuis un bon moment déjà quand soudain la route s'arrête devant nous. Une impasse. Bon, on est dans de beaux draps. Mais je n'abandonne pas, comme Diggins a dit, et je dis positivement:

- Il doit y avoir un bouton ou un levier quelque part ouvrant un autre chemin.

Nous commençons à chercher. Nous palpons tous les coins possibles. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes Rosie s'effronde sur le sol. Elle dit, désespérée:

- On ne va jamais sortir d'ici! Nous allons mourir dans ce passage et personne ne pourra retrouver nos corps décomposés!

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment la réconforter, car je commence à devenir découragé moi aussi. Je m'appuis sur le mur à côté de moi. Tout à coup celui qui nous bloquait le chemin s'ouvre devant nous, nous laissant voir de l'autre côté l'entrée de la mine. Je me retourne vers le mur où je m'étais accoté pour voir ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que j'ai appuyé sur un interrupteur ou quelque chose ressemblant à cela. En tout cas. Nous avons réussit! Rosie se lève et saute à mon cou, soulagée. Ensuite elle dit:

- Tu nous a sauvé la vie Krypter!

Puis elle se ressaissit et dit:

- Euh... Bon travail!

Ensuite elle se dirige vers l'entrée, ce que je fait aussi. Puis le passage se referme. Je cours vers McJunker, qui est était en train de prendre un petit somme, et je le réveille avant de dire:

- Bonjour monsieur! Auriez-vous vu un trio de personnes en uniforme mauve venir ici par hasard?

McJunker baille et s'étire avant de répondre:

- Ah! Vous voilà! Oui, j'ai vu trois intrus, et ceux-ci revenait de la partie Est dans MES chariots! Je leur ai crié d'arrêter, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté et ils se sont enfuis vers les falaises. Ensuite, quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas dans le char que je vous ai prêté je suis parti à votre recherche. J'ai été dans le secteur Est mais je ne vous ai pas vu. J'ai cherché partout dans les mines mais je ne vous ai pas vus. Où étiez-vous?

Je lui explique:

- Quand Vivian et ses deux amis sont partis avec les chariots nous avons découvert un passage secret. Ça nous a pris du temps avant de trouver la sortie.

- Ah c'est vrai! J'ai oublié le passage! Je l'ai construit au cas où quelqu'un serait pris là-bas sans chariots. Je vois que ça vous a été utile. Oh, et j'ai réparé le panneau qui bloquait l'accès à un endroit dans les falaises. Cette place est dangereuse et la construction là-bas n'est pas terminée.

J'acquiesce avant de continuer:

- C'est ce trio-là qui a volé vos chariots. C'est une longue histoire pourquoi.

- Oui je sais. Ils sont partis et ils les ont laissés ici. En tout cas, maintenant que tout ce drame est passé, je dois retourner travailler. Bye junior!

Puis il s'en va vers les chariots récupérés. Je dis à Rosie:

- Nous on a pas encore fini! Nous devons trouver les deux autres morceaux du fusil. Par où commence-t-on?

- Nous pourrions nous séparer comme tantôt?

- D'accord. J'ai encore l'Ouest et tu as le secteur Est des mines.

- O.K.!

Ensuite nous partons chacun de notre côté. Je trouve plusieurs fossiles, mais j'ai déjà la plupart. Malheureusement je ne trouve rien en métal cette fois-ci. Je reviens les mains vides à l'entrée des mines. J'espère que Rosie a détecté un ou les fragments!

Là-bas je retrouve Rosie en train de trépigner d'impatience. Déjà-vu: la première fois que nous allions dans le passage de Digadinamid! Je ris discrétement. Mon amie s'approche de moi et va droit au but:

- J'ai trouvé un des morceaux restants! Il était sous une roche, pas trop une bonne cachette. Le bout est dans ma poche. As-tu trouvé quelque chose?

Je secoue la tête.

- C'est dommage! dit-elle ensuite. Où devrions-nous aller voir ensuite?

- On pourrait aller aux falaises, peut-être que Snivels et Rex ont caché la dernière partie là!

- Je ne crois pas, ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour avoir fait ça!

Ensuite c'est dans une ambiance hilarante que nous nous dirigeons vers les escarpements et canyons. Nous cherchons l'objet de métal pendant au moins une heure, mais nous ne trouvons rien! Rosie dit:

- Ouf! Laisse-faire, ils ne sont pas si stupides que ça! Je ne comprends pas, nous avons cherché PARTOUT et le morceau reste invisible!

Je réponds, pensif:

- Mmmm... Il doit y avoir au moins UN endroit où nous n'avons pas cherché...

Soudain ça me revient en mémoire:

« _- Ils ont pris le chariot pour aller dans un endroit spécifique du site car cette place était bloquée.»_, voici ce que Vivian a dit tout à l'heure. Je dis à Rosie:

- Je crois que je sais où il est. Tu sais l'endroit barré que Vivian a mentionné tantôt? (Elle acquiesce.) Je suis certain que le bout est là! Aurais-tu vu cet endroit?

- Oui c'est vrai! Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Vient.

Ensuite elle commence à marcher vers les mines. Je la suis. Après quelques minutes nous sommes arrivés devant celles-ci. Rosie me pointe un coin éloigné des falaises.

Il y a un canyon entre où nous sommes debouts et ce coin. Un escalier en roche relie les deux, et devant celui-ci il y a un panneau disant:_ Ne pas passer_. Le coin est un endroit rempli de falaises, de buttes et de monticules. Ça m'étonnerait que Snivels et Rex auraient caché un fragment là! Mais je peux apercevoir quelques endroits où le sol est un peu plat. Rosie me dit ensuite:

- Comment allons-nous nous rendre là?

- Demandons la permission à McJunker en premier, puis nous trouverons une solution.

Nous entrons ensuite dans la cavité, qui est un peu sombre. Nous voyons McJunker en train de piocher, donc on marche vers ce dernier et je lui demande:

- Hum... Pourrait-on obtenir votre autorisation pour aller vers l'endroit barré de Rivet Ravine? Vous savez, le coin bloqué à l'extérieur près des mines.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous aller là?

- Un gars et un chien du trio on caché quelque chose de très important là-bas et nous en avons absolument de besoin! Pourriez-vous nous faire confiance?

Il me regarde un peu avant de dire:

- Hum... O.K., mais revenez vite et faites attention. Je vais vous montrer par où passer.

Ensuite il nous guide hors de la mine et ensuite vers la région bloquée. Il nous indique une échelle collée contre une paroi, qui est près du panneau: _Ne pas passer_. Nous le remercions chaleureusement avant de commencer à descendre. Rendus en bas Rosie me dit:

- Eh bien, je prends mes paroles de tôt! On dirait que Rex et Snivels sont tellement bêtes qu'à la place de prendre l'échelle ils ont dû voler un chariot et faire une entrée par effraction ici. Je comprends un peu pourquoi Vivian les traite de cette façon!

Ensuite elle commence à rire. Je dis:

- Oui c'est vrai! Bon, maintenant un peu de sérieux. Trouvons ce morceau et sortons d'ici. J'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit douillet de l'hôtel!

Nous commencons à fouiller et creuser pour le fragment. Je vais à la droite tandis que Rosie va à la gauche.

Après quelques minutes mon sonar commence à faure un vacarme très bruyant avant de se taire. Puis un point rouge apparait sur l'écran. Rouge, pas bleu. Je sais maintenant c'est quoi la différence entre les deux! Je commence à miner avec ma pioche où le point se situe. Je creuse ensuite avec mes mains, pour ne pas endommager le fragment. Soudain je le touche. Le morceau! Je le retire du trou. Oui! C'est bel et bien un des bouts! Mêmes couleurs, matériel, etc.! Je retourne vers Rosie victorieux. Elle me dit:

- L'as-tu trouvé?!

Je lui montre le morceau.

- Oui! Finalement! dit-elle. Au moins on n'a pas fait tout cela pour rien! On devrait aller voir le professeur maintenant, non?

- Oui bonne idée!

Quand nous retournois vers l'entrée du site nous rencontrons un jeune femme devant l'échelle.

Elle est assez grande et porte un chapeau bleu. Elle a mis une blouse blanche et une paire de pantalons trois-quarts rose. Sa peau est un peu bronzée et ses yeux sont mauves foncés. J'ai déjà vu ces yeux quelque part...

Rosie et moi nous regardons. Qu'est-ce qu'une madame fait ici? Celle-ci nous voit et dit d'une voix très aigue:

- Bonjour les enfants! Que faites-vous?

Je la salue avant de répondre:

- Euh... Nous voulions faire un tour de cette partie du site avant que ça l'ouvre. Nous avons demandé la _permission_ (j'appuis sur le mot). Qu'est-ce que _vous _faites ici? _  
_

- Je suis venu visiter cet endroit barré de Rivet Ravine, car j'ai adoré le reste du site! Donc vous êtes _sûres_ que vous êtes venus ici seulement pour faire un tour? Vous n'avez rien _trouvé_ d'intéressant?

Je commence à me demander pourquoi elle demande autant de questions. Je lui dis donc:

- Euh... On doit y aller. On se reverra une autre fois. Bye!

Ensuite Rosie et moi nous dépêchons de monter l'échelle. Le regard de la curieuse madame nous suit jusqu'à que nous soyons hors de sa vue. Puis la femme sourit méchamment avant de s'éloigner.

Ensuite nous nous rendons vers l'entrée du site. En route là je n'arrête pas de me demander: Où ai-je vu ces yeux avant? Je me creuse le cerveau à la recherche de la réponse, mais j'ai un blanc de mémoire. Ah, oublie ça Krypter!

Quand nous arrivons à l'entrée nous avons la surprise de voir le professeur Diggins en train de chercher quelqu'un (ou quelque chose). Quand il nous repère il s'avance vers nous et dit:

- Ah vous voilà! Je vous cherchais, je viens d'arriver. Donc, avez-vous trouvé les morceaux?

Nous lui les montrons. Il nous félicite:

- Bravo! Maintenant je dois les associer ensembles. Pouvez-vous me donner vos fragments?

On lui prête les morceaux. Ensuite il dit:

- Bon! Maintenant je dois trouver un endroit où assembler les bouts... Je n'ai pas les bon outils pour pouvoir construire le fusil. Connaissez-vous un endroit où je pourrai travailler?

Nous refléchissons tous pendant quelques secondes. Puis Rosie s'exclame:

- Oui! Je connais le local parfait! Allons à la maison de mon grand-père.

Pendant le voyage là-bas nous racontons au professeur tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu. Il est impressioné de comment on s'en est sorti. Nous arrivons finalement à la maison du grand-père de Rosie. Celle-ci va à l'office de son grand-père, le professeur et moi la suivant de près. Quand on arrive dans le bureau M. Richmond dit:

- Ah te voilà Rosie! Je commençais à m'inquiéter! Où étais-tu?

- Grand-papa! Pas besoin de t'affoler! Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir. Hum... Pourrait-on uiliser le laboratoire secret? Le professeur Diggins en a de besoin pour construire quelque chose.

- Le professeur est ici? (Celui-ci s'approche et serre la main de M. Richmond.) Bonjour Diggins! Que veux-tu construire dans le laboratoire?

- Les enfants ont fait une découverte et je voudrai assembler les morceaux de celle-ci dans votre labo, car je n'ai pas les bons outils.

- D'accord. Rosie, voici les clés. Tu peux leur montrer est est situé le laboratoire.

- Merci!

Elle nous guide vers le vestibule, puis elle nous indique un mur. Je lui dis:

- Euh... Il n'y a rien là.

Mais soudain j'aperçois une poignée de la même couleur que le mur. Rosie inserre la clé dans la manette. Ensuite elle tourne celle-ci et une porte s'ouvre devant nous. Elle nous laisse passer devant avant de refermer la porte secrète. Puis elle allume une ampoule au dessus de nous.

Nous nous situons dans un petit couloir en métal. Devant nous il y a un escalier nous apportant vers un autre corridor identique. Rosie nous mène vers une autre porte, celle-ci en métal. Ensuite elle prend la deuxième clé que son grand-père lui a prêté et débarre la porte. Puis nous entrons dans le local.

Celui-ci n'est pas très grand et est aussi fait en métal (les murs, le plancher et le plafond). Il y a quelques boîtes empilées remplies de fossiles. Il y a plusieurs machines et un ordinateur sur un table. Et au milieu de la salle il y a une grosse table. Sur cette dernière il y a plusieurs différentes sortes d'outils et au dessus d'elle il y a une autre ampoule, que Rosie allume. Le professeur dit:

- Bon, je vais assembler les morceaux sur cette table. Vous pouvez me regarder ou faire quelque chose d'autre.

Je dis:

- Je vais aller sur l'ordinateur et faire d'autres recherches sur le _rida_.

Rosie dit pour sa part:

- Moi je vais vous regarder professeur.

- Faites ce que vous voulez! s'exclame le professeur. Je vais maintenant commencer.

Il sort les morceaux de ses poches et prend un tourne-vis. Puis il débute son travail...

Diggins termine finalement après une trentaines de minutes. Il dit:

- Je crois que j'ai fini.

Nous admirons le résultat: C'est un petit fusil fait presque entièrement de _rida_. Il y a plusieurs petits boutons sur l'arme, il n'y a aucun garde-main et la poignée est fait en or (c'est notre hypothèse). Même si c'est Diggins qui la construit il ne sait pas ce qu'il va arriver si nous tirons feu. Je dis alors:

- Nous pourrions faire un test! On pourrait tirer sur quelque chose et voir ce qu'il va se passer! Rosie y aurait-il une cible ici?

- Oui! (Elle va chercher quelque chose dans une boite et revient.) Tient. (Elle me tend une cible de tire à l'arc.) Ne me demande pas ce que ça fait là! Met-le dans un coin et tire dessus.

Je vais accoter le panneau sur un mur. Diggins me donne le pistolet et dit:

- Appuis doucement sur la détente (il me montre cette partie du fusil). Ça devrait faire quelque chose.

Ensuite il recule. Je me concentre et j'essais de bien viser ver la cible. C'est la première fois que je tiens une arme à feu dans mes mains, donc je suis un peu nerveux. Puis je tire...

Un gros rayon rouge surgit du canon et touche la cible, la désintégrant en cendres fumants. Je fixe l'arme, ébahi. Il y a une senteur de feu dans l'air. Le professeur s'approche et prend une poignée de cendres dans ses mains, mais il commence à les secouer et à souffler sur ses mains. Il dit:

- Chaud! Chaud! (il se calme un peu et continue) Eh bien, on dirait que ce fusil tire un rayon brulant, et non des balles. Je déduis que ce rai pourrait passer au travers de n'importe quel objet et métal! Je crois que ça va peut-être nous être utile un jour! Oh, il commence à se faire tard. Krypter, tu peux garder le fusil de _rida_, tu pourrais en avoir de besoin un jour. Moi je vais retourner au centre des fossiles. Au revoir!

Il me donne l'arme dangereuse avant de sortir du labo. Rosie marche vers moi et s'écrie:

- Ça c'était tellement cool! Je suis jalouse que c'est toi qui le garde! Nan je blague. Je vais aller voir grand-papa pour lui donner ses clé et ensuite je vais manger un petit quelque chose avant de me coucher. Sortons d'ici, je vais barrer les portes.

Nous sortons du laboratoire secret et retournons dans le hall de l'imeuble. Rosie dit:

- J'ai hâte que nous ayons une autre aventure ensembles! Je dois y aller. Bye!

Et elle se dirige vers l'ascenceur se rendant au bureau de son grand-père. Je sors du batîment et je marche vers l'hôtel. Il fait maintenant nuit dehors et le ciel est rempli d'étoiles. Je les admire un peu avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel.

À l'intérieur je mange un souper dans le petit restaurant et ensuite je vais dans ma chambre. Arrivé là je sors le fusil de mon sac et je le dépose sur mon étagère, à côté de la clé du T.-Rex. «Fiou, quelle journée!» est la dernière pensée que j'ai avant de m'endormir.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé ma comparaison de Carchar et l'Égypte? La première fois que je l'ai vu c'est à ça qu'il me faisait penser! Mais même si je dis cela, il reste l'un de mes vivosaurs favoris. **

**Krypter va réutiliser le fusil plus tard dans l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre va être à propos du tournoi et de Bottomsup Bay. **

**Donc ne me quittez pas et continuez à suivre les aventures de Krypter! **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews!**


End file.
